


Rediscovering the Captain

by EmeraldNova12



Series: Marvel Universe-19860 (Real-ish Life) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Women, Canonical Character Death, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, OC NOT a Mary Sue, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Past Assault, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superheroing Makes Life Challenging, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldNova12/pseuds/EmeraldNova12
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of Manhattan, Steve soon faces a choice. Continue fighting as Captain America with SHIELD, or learn who he is as Steve Rogers in the 21st century. Thankfully he's not alone in facing that decision, his tutor turned best girl is here to keep his head on straight. Along with the rest of the Avengers, but can they become more than a group of remarkable people and actually be a team? Can they trust each other enough?Takes place after the events of The Avengers Movie, and after Unearthing the Emerald.





	1. Three Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Life has been chaotic for the last few months and I had little to no time to write. To cover the basics, I own nothing, except for Joss, JT and the plot. Marvel owns the Avengers. The chapter starts around Mid-July 2012, three and a half months after the battle.

In the wake of what the media dubbed 'The Battle of Manhattan' Steve noted that the public had mixed reactions over The Avengers. Some of them saw the team as heroes and icons, with Iron Man, Captain America, and Joss's alter ego Emerald Strike being the favorites. They were reveled across the globe, in Joss's case most of them, Steve wasn't going to complain because while some countries in the Middle East didn't see Emerald Strike as a hero, they also didn't see her as a villain. In any case, all Avengers were getting large amounts of Mail. But not all of it was positive.

 

As others, were blaming the entire team for the fight, and were actively suing Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rogers and Jocelyn Duncan for their part in the fight. The people suing were also trying to get the names of Hawkeye and Black Widow released as public knowledge. Steve knew Fury was way to protective and had ways of preventing that.

 

One morning Steve collected the mail after his morning jog, Steve found ten different lawsuits along with the bills he and Joss paid on their own. Joss had received four and he got six. Increasing the amount they were dealing with, and he had lost count after he hit the triple digits. “Joss, four more for ya.” Steve said after walking in, his girlfriend of nearly seven months stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed them from him. Steve backed away slightly when he saw his girlfriend's pissed off expression.

 

“Again?! That's it, I'm calling Tony about this. His Legal Department is one of the largest in the world,” she smirked, “And one of the most powerful.” Steve decided not to comment based on the look on her face. Steve was extremely glad he was on the good side of the Stark Industries Legal Department.

 

Not wanting to get hit in the crossfire, Steve went to work on making breakfast while she made her phone call. Once she hung up Steve noted a very satisfied look. “He's sending them out?”

 

She nodded, “He's getting fed up with it too, Tony's planning to set up a relief fund for those who were either injured or lost family in the attack, and instructed the Lawyers to fight anyone suing us and _weren't_ effected.” that would definitely get everyone to back off. “Are you helping with clean up today?”

 

That was an excellent question, even three months after the battle ended, the streets surrounding Midtown were still removing debris from the area. Steve helped out a lot in the first few weeks, Joss helped off and on, but was usually working in Stark Tower helping Tony and Pepper. Once the lawsuits started pouring in Steve eased up how often he helped, but now that things were looking up....

 

“Probably for a few hours. What about you?” Joss thought about it for a bit before moving to start the dishes.

 

“I might help out, but I have a few things to work on with Bruce about something he and Tony are building.” Joss and Bruce got along fairly well, and had quite a bit in common, including having what it takes to wrangle Tony whenever he was in the City. “Don't forget to wear your hat.”

 

Right, part of how he avoided the media was wearing a baseball cap with either sunglasses or fake glasses in public. He also had a slight beard that no one would expect Captain America to have, Joss thought it would help, so long as he kept it trimmed. She did have standards after all.

 

Steve nodded as he dished out breakfast onto the plates and grabbed JT from her hand. “Eat and then go back to whatever you do when you scheme.” he said after handing her a plate. Joss grumbled, but knew Steve wanted to ensure she didn't pass out from low blood sugar while working.

 

“There are times that I really question why I put up with you.” Joss muttered as she ate. “Then I remember, A) if I didn't, I wouldn't be dating you, and B) I still technically get paid for it.” She said, laughing at his reaction. Steve rolled his eyes and grumbled before Joss kissed his cheek. "I'm kidding about the second part, Steve."

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “You, spend way _too_ much time with Tony and Clint.” the resident archer of the team was spending his mandatory psychiatric leave at the newly named Avengers Tower. Everyone loved messing with Tony over the name. “How's he doing anyway?”

 

“About as well as you did the week before we met.” Joss said. Steve winced. That was a really bad week for him. “Although he's getting better, I've been recommending shrinks I cleared to deal with Tony, but the clearance levels been an issue.”

 

Steve knew talking about mental issues wasn't as bad as it had been in the 40s, but needing one that had to have security clearance seemed excessive. And told Joss so. “I don't see why Tony can't just get one for the whole team.”

 

Joss raised an eyebrow. “Pepper and I have been trying since Afghanistan. For the love of god I beg you not to talk to him about it.” Joss told him after swiping back JT. “I'm heading out, you joining me at the Tower or helping clean up right away?” Steve thought about it, then figured he could talk to Clint today.

 

Then remembered Clint was still probably asleep. “I'll meet you at the Cafe by the Tower for Lunch.” Joss nodded before grabbing her keys. Given the recent commute issues, she bought a Subaru BRZ to avoid dealing with the SI and SHIELD drivers. Tony of course outfitted it with connections to Jarvis and a link up to JT.

 

Steve had been given a Harley-Davidson Street 750 for his 94th/27th birthday. The only reason he hadn't complained about it was simply because it was a really cool bike. That and it saved him from having to convince Joss to let him buy it himself. “Good luck dealing with traffic.” Steve called out before she left.

* * *

 

Joss pulled into the Tower's garage, almost an hour after leaving the apartment. Hopefully the damage from the fight would clear out before it started snowing, otherwise traffic would become even more of a nightmare than it already was. She parked in her designated spot and locked the car, mostly out of habit, as Jarvis and Happy wouldn't let anything happen to her car.

 

She walked into her office, down the hall from Pepper's, and got started on the paperwork she had been delaying. Mostly it was employment contracts, as Tony was giving quite a few graduates and experienced lawyers their dream job. She found a few contracts dealing with the various construction companies building the team apartments on the floors below the penthouse. Tony really wanted the team to live in the Tower, he was actually giving up 'Candyland' to do so, even if he was taking up six or so floors for construction. Along with construction papers, there were a few invention patents, and thankfully barely any HR complaints, the few she found were sent to Human Resources.

 

Three hours into her shift, Jarvis alerted her of a situation that required her immediate attention. “If it's another Norse God Family Squabble, ignore it.” she instructed. _That_ was not a situation she wanted to deal with again. Even if it meant she could punch another 'God' in the jaw if they were being egotistical. "Is Thor back from Asgard?" No one had heard from him since he left with Loki and the Tesseract.

 

“That is not the case, Ms. Duncan, and no. Colonel Rhodes has arrived on the landing pad in the War Machine Armor.” Jarvis instructed as Joss walked down the hall to the elevator. At least she had the clearance to use Tony's private elevator. “He said he wishes to apologize for being unable to assist in battle a few months ago.”

 

Joss found that odd, while both she and Tony had contacted Rhodey to help in Manhattan, they, or Tony had learned during shawarma, and her during breakfast, that he had been on assignment in Hong Kong at the time. “Alright, I'll be right up.” she headed up to the penthouse, where everyone was staying during the remodel, to find Rhodey walking in. “You do understand that Tony and I aren't mad right?”

 

Rhodey looked a little sheepish. “Yeah, but that's only part of why I'm here.” he gestured back to his armor. Or what was left of it. “I may have waited a little too long for repairs. And New York was closer than Malibu.” that made more sense, as Rhodey was still working through Hammertech and didn't want to bug Tony about it. But if it got bad enough he had to make an emergency landing, and the armor lasted about 3.6 seconds after he took it off, Tony needed to look at it, yesterday.

 

She nodded. “I'll message him to visit and basically overhaul and rebuild the armor for you.” she pointed to the vent, “Fair warning, Barton is a master of Vent-Fu.” Rhodey gave her a confused and slightly incredulous look. “I mean that he likes to hide in the air vents. Steve and I aren't here often enough to make him stop, but it makes him happy, and after New York...” she trailed off, hoping Rhodey would understand. Luckily he did.

 

“She's not wrong.” Clint said from the vents, spooking Rhodey while Joss was unaffected. “Everyone's used to it by now, and can I borrow the Vent-Fu thing?” Joss sighed but nodded in agreement. “Sweet, I'll blame Stark if Natasha asks. What's for lunch?”

 

Joss cursed, having remembered she promised to meet Steve for lunch. “Crap. JT text Steve and tell him to meet me at the Tower for Lunch. Then order the current team usual from the Chinese Restaurant down the street.”

 

“Right away, Miss.” JT paused, “Captain Rogers responded, 'Alright, be there in 20.' and the order has been placed.”

 

Clint spoke from behind her, having vacated the vents to do something else. “Why don't I have my own personal AI?” The team had different reactions to Jarvis and JT. Natasha was neutral, at least until Joss got better at reading her signs to figure out what she was saying non verbally, Bruce found them intriguing yet helpful, Steve thought Jarvis was helpful if not confusing and thought JT was pleasant to have around. And Clint thought it was awesome and was constantly begging for his own.

 

“Tony doesn't like you enough.” Joss replied. "Plus, we would run out of names if everyone got one. Also, you never miss, so why would you need a targeting system?" Clint realized Joss was right and gained a thoughtful look. She thought of something else she had to do, “Clint, I'm not much of a gamer and Steve needs a lesson in current gaming technology...would you mind?”

 

He caught on. “Teach him how to play video games? Deal.” he replied before jumping onto the couch and turning on the TV. “Behind on work or something?” Clint asked while Joss grabbed a non-alcoholic drink from the bar.

 

“In order to handle the lawsuits, SI Legal is increasing by about 17%. I have a few more Personnel Files to read, but mostly I'm not a gamer.” she never had time growing up to be one. “I'd really appreciate it if you'd teach him.”

 

Clint nodded. “Sure, it beats dealing with SHIELD Shrinks. They are a little too judgmental for my liking.” Joss was worried about that. If too many agents realize it technically wasn't his fault, then it could cause later problems. “So who's in charge of dealing with the Avengers? Even if that is a stupid name.”

 

It was. “Not much better than Emerald Strike, but I've been dealing with the SHIELD stuff. I work half with Hill, and half with Sitwell.” even if the guy made her feel uncomfortable, but not in the creep way, more in the something's not right way.

 

“How much longer until lunch?” Clint asked. “And where's Steve?” His answer to both questions was revealed when the elevator opened to reveal Steve holding their order of Chinese food. “Can I say I have a new power?”

 

“Officially, No.” Joss said, grabbing the food. “I don't need to deal with the paperwork for that.” she turned back and smirked. “But we can definitely call it that among the team.” she said, and earned a smile from Clint.

 

Something that none of the team had seen in the three months post Manhattan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joss's car is black. The Harley-Davidson Street 750 really was the bike Steve rode in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next month or so, should my college workload allow me the time to do so. Kudos and positive or constructive comments welcome.


	2. Various Forms of Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over video games, Clint learns history greatly exaggerates about Steve, and Tony provides a surprise. That doesn't blow up. Joss and Clint discuss why the team trusts him while Steve tries to convince Bruce to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but Joss. There is cursing in the chapter and vague references to a past attack. Clint's personality is less MCU and more off of what I saw in Marvel Cartoons.

When Steve had received Joss's text about lunch, she had gotten held up at work. He hadn't expected that he was carrying up the order of Chinese, for more than just him and Joss. Seeing Clint and Rhodes in the Penthouse proved him right. “Little help?”

“Here.” Rhodey said before grabbing half the bag, “And you don't have to salute.” well, he probably would when Rhodey left. “On the bar, Joss?”

She pointed to the coffee table. “This way we can watch TV without worrying about anyone swiping our food.”

Steve deposited half the bags before moving to allow Joss to distribute it. “Stir-Fried Chicken with shichuan Pepper sauce and side of noodles,” she handed that one to Clint. “Sweet and Sour Pork with an egg roll,” Rhodes order, “and chow mein with sesame chicken.” that was Steve's. “All that remains is my Spring Rolls and Beef & Broccoli.”

“I don't get why you get veggies in yours.” Clint mentioned from his spot on the sofa, slurping his noodles.

Joss rolled her eyes, “I'm from California. I like eating vegetables. Sue me.” Rhodes laughed at the joke about her career.

“I'd rather not, you'd win the case.” Steve joked. “Leave her alone, Clint. The only reason I don't get them is because it reminds me of the boiled cabbage I ate in the Depression.” he said, “That's one of the few things I'm glad was left in the past.”

Clint snorted. “Whatever, dude. Who's up for a Mario Kart Tournament later?” Rhodes and Steve shared a look and shrugged. “Sweet! Rogers can get a lesson in modern gaming,” he turned to Joss, “Is there a plan in place for movies?”

“Give me a list ahead of time so you don't accidentally trigger either him or you.” Joss mentioned. “But I'm bowing out of the tournament, I have work to do.” she mentioned. “After I finish my food.” she amended after a look from Steve.

* * *

After Joss headed back down to her office, Steve turned to Clint. “Did Joss put you up to this?” the archer seemed lost, “I'm not angry, just wondering why she asked you.”

“Oh, she said she wasn't a gamer and I figured she wants to build non-avenger relationships. For some reason.” Steve knew why she wanted him to build connections with the team.

“While you were busy, the rest of us got in each other's faces. It wasn't pretty.” Steve winced at the memory of the fight. “Joss doesn't want me alone with Tony yet.” their comments weren't friendly. “It's part of why Romanoff hasn't been around.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Joss?” Steve shook his head and pointed towards 'Candyland' “Oh, things with Banner didn't go well then.”

Steve snorted. “Understatement of the decade.” he shook his head and went back to working on how to work the controller. “How do we play again?”

Clint and Rhodey gave a quick explanation before they started a race.

* * *

Joss walked back upstairs to see what was on the agenda for dinner when she heard yelling. “DUDE! What the hell?!”

“Didn't see that one coming, did ya!” Joss blinked and walked over to the couch. What she saw went against everything she knew.

Steve was kicking Clint and Rhodey's butts at Mario Kart. And gloating about it. “So the gaming lesson went well?”

Clint groaned when Steve blue shelled him. “Better than expected. I gave him one explanation, and he was kicking ass within three races.” he glanced back at her, “I also learned quite a few new swear words from him.”

“40s weren't as clean as everyone's made them out to be.” Steve said. “Also, fought in the Army. For the record.” he gestured back with his elbow, “She already knows this.” after the race ended Clint looked back at Joss in awe.

She smirked. “I did live with him for a year. My illusions of Captain America from the history books had all but vanished by this point last year, especially after _someone_ planned a surprise trip to Phantom of the Opera.”

“Jarvis helped.” Steve mentioned. “You looked stunning in that dress by the way.” he added. Clint threw a pillow at him. “Dude, not cool.”

Clint fake gagged. “No flirting. And since when do you use 'dude'?”

“Since I started dating Joss back in December. I just put on an act to mess with Tony. For a genius he's kind of an idiot about that.” Rhodey and Joss agreed with him. Tony often didn't pay attention if there wasn't Science! involved. “I hope when he does realize I'm only joking around we can get the reaction on video.”

“Hell, yeah!” Clint held a hand up for a high five. “I would pay to see that.” he turned to Joss. “Want to play?”

Joss looked nervous, “I don't know, it's getting late and we have to get back to the apartment.” which would be a problem, as they each took their own vehicle. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Don't we have a place set up for when you work late?” he asked, “With extra clothes set up?” Joss knew what he was doing. And knew he was right. “Come on, I'll go easy on you.”

Joss jumped onto the sofa. “Try it and you're sleeping on the couch.” she threatened. “Bring it on, boys.”

Clint smirked, “Oh, its on Duncan!”

* * *

Joss woke up with a crick in her neck that she recognized as the one she got when she hadn't slept on the right kind of bed. Seeing Clint out cold, or she assumed he was, despite his eyes being open, and upside down in the recliner, and Steve out for the count on the sofa next to her. Joss decided this lesson had been a rousing success.

She was also glad it was a Saturday and she had the day off. Her neck would make it extremely difficult to focus on her work. “Jarvis? Where's Rhodey?”

“Colonel Rhodes is residing at the Air Force residence, he left the building last night at 11:29. You fell asleep at 11:04, and it is currently 8:04.” that would explain the neck pain, if Joss had slept on the sofa for nine hours straight.

Joss turned to Steve and Clint, “When did the guys finally call it a night?”

“3:28.” Jarvis sounded very similar to when he reported that Tony pulled an all-nighter in his workshop back in Malibu. “Also, Sir is down in his workshop, having arrived earlier this morning, and requests your presence.”

She sighed, “Can it wait until after I change?” Jarvis relayed that to Tony, who then replied. “ _Nope. So head down here in the next five minutes_.” Joss looked at the ceiling, “Can I have coffee first?”

“ _I'm not_ that _cruel_.” Joss grabbed her premade cup, nodding to Jarvis in thanks, and walked to the elevator. Tony took in her appearance, “Long night?” he asked, although Joss knew what he was trying to insinuate.

“Mario Kart tournament. I crashed on the sofa,” she rubbed her neck while she said it. “Which is why my neck is so screwed up. What did you need my opinion on?”

Tony unveiled a dark green, dark blue, and dark purple screen. “A surprise.” he turned, “Wait, Rogers has to be here to. He at your place?”

“Steve's currently passed out on the sofa. He and Clint stayed up playing Mario Kart until 3AM. So if you want him down here, you can risk a broken hand again.” Tony winced at the memory of the time Steve almost broke his hand at the shawarma restaurant. “I'll have Jarvis wake him up.”

Joss rolled her eyes, “That _definitely_ won't backfire on you.” she replied sarcastically. Seven and a half minutes later, Tony was getting stared down by an angry super soldier, and half asleep archer.

* * *

Steve was not happy with the Billionaire. Neither was Clint, but he was too out of it to care, hence why there wasn't an arrow aimed towards Tony at the moment. Either that or Clint hadn't been cleared to use his bow. “Is there a reason we're down here?”

Tony, in his normal fashion, revealed the curtain, “After what I saw SHIELD provide for you three months ago, I came up with something better, and more durable.” he said. “I am still working on stretchy pants for Bruce if he joins us, and Romanoff already grabbed hers, but the three of you are all that are left.”

“Get on with it Tony.” Joss ordered.

He rolled his eyes, and had Jarvis lift the curtain. “Behold, the new uniforms for Captain America, Emerald Strike, and Hawkeye.” Tony showcased the different versions he created for them.

Clint was given an uniform similar to the one he had in Manhattan, but apparently there were protective measures for his arms that were invisible to the naked eye. He also received a lighter quiver that was capable of holding more arrows. The amount of purple was at a reasonable level, which Clint seemed grateful for.

Joss's uniform was still dark green, but Tony added accents of dark gray to counteract it. It looked to be a jumpsuit, but it seemed to be flexible and allow her to breathe, unlike the last one. Tony seemed to take in account the injuries she sustained in Manhattan, hence the boots that went up to below her knees. “You can also wear them when you want to look badass on a day to day basis.”

His own uniform was dark blue, with more subdued stripes and a silver star. The helmet was separate and there was a harness to keep his shield on. He also noted the Avengers logo on the shoulder, and the 'A' on his helmet. “It's like you modified the combat suit I wore.”

Tony smirked. “All three uniforms are lined with the Titanium-Gold Alloy I use for my suits, and I took into consideration the injuries you sustained, hence the collars on your necks and Joss's boots.” he pointed at the black boots. “I also realized you couldn't carry the shield everywhere and that Joss needs more weaponry than just daggers.”

He handed Joss and Steve a pair of gloves. “Magnetic gloves, ensures the shield and the single pair of daggers Joss will have will be able to return on their own. I'm also giving the two of you back ups for another forms of defense and offense.”

“What about me?” Clint asked. “Do I get modified arrows?”

“Still working on a lighter version so you can carry more,” Tony replied, “I'll send them here as I work, but I figured you will need help if anyone's needed.”

Joss frowned, “Don't overdo it on building and modifying everything Tony. Take a break and relax, it will help.” she said. Whether she was heard would be learned later.

“Now, I have to repair Rhodey's armor and get that ready, so go back to what you were doing.” Tony said as he ushered the trio out of the workshop.

Clint yawned as they headed to the elevator. “I'm going to catch a nap, maybe try to get some sleep without nightmares.”

“If you need to talk it over...” Steve started, then didn't know how to finish, Joss came to his rescue.

“One of us would be willing to listen,” she offered. “Or spar if you get the need to punch something, it would be nice to go against someone who doesn't try to hold back.” She aimed that part at Steve.

Clint nodded, “Maybe.” he said before they reached his floor. Steve held the door open.

“The offer stands, whether you use it now or a few months from now.” he said. “I'll definitely listen if you want to vent about the Tesseract.” Clint smiled a little, before Steve let the door close.

* * *

Clint took up the offer one night after a really bad nightmare. “Ms. Duncan, Agent Barton inquired if you were up to a sparring match in the gym.” Joss and Steve had moved into the Tower after they realized driving between the buildings was going to get old fast, that and Jarvis was a great tool in the lesson plans.

“Tell him to meet me in the gym in twenty minutes.” Joss ordered, heading to the closet to grab her workout gear. “You going to destroy punching bags?” she asked Steve.

He shrugged, “Tony wants me to test out a new one he designed. Claims it can withstand even my strength.” Steve said, “I'll probably listen to one of the playlists I have. Go ahead.” Joss nodded and walked to the elevator after changing.

She found Clint in the gym, looking pretty worse for wear. “Nightmares of flashbacks?” she asked. He turned to her in surprise. “I haven't been put under mind control, but I do know what it's like to have someone take away your ability to choose.”

Clint was staring at her in a calculating manner. “What happened?” he finally asked. “I'm fine with the basics.” he said while they warmed up.

“In 2004, my ex-boyfriend attacked me.” she said. “It was eight years ago last month. It took me five just to even consider the idea of dating again, but Steve's patient.” she blocked a punch, “It won't get better overnight, Clint. It takes time, and effort to understand that the events weren't completely your fault.” she knew getting him to accept that Loki was entirely at fault for it wasn't going to happen.

He was quiet as they fought. “I just don't understand why everyone isn't angry with me.” Clint said. “Or why you trusted me as much as you have.”

Joss gave him a small smile after sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning him with her elbow. “Tony knows what its like to have your skills used against you, Bruce deals with the consequences of not being in control every time the Other Guy shows up.” she explained as she let him up to stand. “Steve saw quite a bit in the 40s and knows if someone is faking the claim of 'following orders' and I didn't see any signs of mind control.”

“But..” Joss held up a hand to quiet his argument. “We trust you now, because you proved that you can be during the fight. All we're doing now, is showing whether or not you can trust yourself.”

Clint nodded, showing he listened to Joss's talk. “I'll need time.”

“There's no rush, Clint.” Joss said as she moved to kick him. Which he blocked, “No ones going anywhere.” he gave her a smile in response, before aiming a punch which Joss deflected.

“I'll remember that.” the topic of discussion quickly switched over to other mundane topics while the two fought and defended.

* * *

Breakfast was a jovial affair, Steve noted as he heard Joss and Clint laughing. He heard a chuckle behind him while he worked on the scramble. “Those two seem to be in a good mood.” Bruce said.

“Joss is good at lifting everyone else's mood, but needs help with her own.” Steve explained. “I think they had a discussion last night while sparring. All I know is Clint's feeling better for the first time since the fight.”

Bruce smiled smally, “I suppose.” he said, “You making breakfast?” Steve nodded.

“There's coffee in the pot if you drink it, or water for tea.” Steve offered. “Would you like to join us? I can make more.” he noted Bruce tried to think of an excuse, “I doubt breakfast is going to bring out the Other Guy.”

“That's not why...” Bruce tried to claim, Steve raised an eyebrow. “Alright, what are we having?” he said, “And why are you being so...”

Steve finished, “Relaxed?” Bruce nodded. “Simple, I trust you. Whether or not you trust yourself. And we're having a scramble with toast.” he gestured to the bread, “Mind helping?” Bruce nodded and walked over. “The Other Guy listened to me in the fight, and it took a lot for him to come out on the helicarrier, so that's enough for me and Joss.”

“And the others?” Bruce asked. Steve sighed, Natasha made her point, and Tony was on the other side of the country.

“You know Tony's opinion, and I'm not sure about Clint, but you could gauge it by spending a bit more time with us.” Steve offered. “I've been toying with the idea of either Game Night or Movie Night, but I can't have it with only three members.”

Bruce glanced over, “And with Thor off-world and Tony in California, that leaves either Natasha, or...”

“You.” Steve finished. “It won't be all the time, I just ask that you consider it.” Bruce nodded as he helped carry out breakfast to the table. “Maybe you could spend time with other members of the team.”

Joss walked, “Who could?” Steve pointed to Bruce, “Oh, I see. I know raising your heart rate is a bad idea, but I do yoga and mediate sometimes, if you want to join me?”

Bruce blinked, “Can I think about it?” Joss nodded, and served herself some food. Steve smiled, if this worked, then all they would need was convince Tony to leave the lab, and for Natasha to actually spend time here.

But right now, Steve focused on enjoying a meal with his girlfriend and teammates. Maybe one day they would be considered friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic and based off of when I have time to write. Kudos and positive comments are welcome.


	3. Problem Solving and Decision Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More team bonding activities, and Steve faces a decision he doesn't know how to figure out on his own. Thankfully, he has teammates ready to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! School lightened up a little, so I could post the next chapter.  
> I own nothing, Marvel does. Or the owners of the different references made. There is cursing in the chapter, but the Avengers are adults.  
> It takes place in mid-July 2012.

Clint hiding in the vents wasn't as annoying as Joss thought it would be, especially if she wanted to find out what a certain Captain was planning. “You learn anything?”

“If Steve is planning something for your 26th birthday, he isn't actively planning.” Clint mentioned. “Do you really hate surprises that much?” he asked.

Joss sighed, “No, I actually like them.” she said, “My parents were total workaholics, so my grandparents usually helped out with my birthday, and later on my brother and best friend did.” Joss explained while typing. “I just want to know if he's planning another visit to Broadway or something different this year.” she turned to the ceiling, “And I haven't been able to ask.”

“Fair enough.” Clint explained. “Who's cooking dinner tonight?” the four Avengers living in the Tower managed to come up with a system for meals, as a way to support building connections that didn't focus on superheroing.

Jarvis spoke up, “According to the chart you set up, Dr. Banner is responsible for tonight's meal. He reports he's considering cooking a form of curry.” Joss turned to Clint, who was hanging out of the vent and raised an eyebrow. “He is also willing to take suggestions on the level of spice.”

“That's probably for the best.” Clint mentioned. He grew up in the Circus, so could eat anything without getting sick. Steve, having spent his teen years in the Great Depression wasn't picky, he just had low tolerance for spice and heat.

Joss was between the two, she just preferred to eat the lower levels and actually be able to enjoy what she's eating. “I'm fine with whatever, provided it doesn't kill anyone's taste buds.” she glanced at the clock and found it was almost time for her to clock out. She quickly saved her work and grabbed her bag.

“I'm heading upstairs, if you want to continue this discussion, Clint.” his response was to flip out of the vent and then onto his feet. “Follow me then.” she locked up her office and headed towards the elevator.

“How much longer are we staying in the Penthouse?” Clint asked. “I'm getting a little sick of Tony's tastes.” Joss sighed, he wasn't the only one. The problem was, Tony's idea for what the team would like were very far off from the actual reality.

“The foreman says we should be able to move in by September at the latest.” she explained. “I keep having to lock Tony out of the design plans.” Clint turned. “He wants to use patriotic colors for mine and Steve's floor.” the archer winced. “But the Common Floor is almost done, it should be by the end of the month.”

“Which means we can use it for your birthday party.” Clint offered. “But I'm seriously getting tired of living out of my suitcase right now.” Joss knew that was annoying, but common for all of them. They reached the Penthouse and found a redhead standing in the hall.

“Natasha?!” they exclaimed. Steve walked over, and handed Joss a drink.

She took it, and knocked it back. “Not that I'm angry, but what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was in town, and figured I would rather stay here than at a SHIELD base.” Natasha said. “Rogers mentioned something about apartments?”

Clint and Joss sighed. “At the moment, Tony's being an ass about it. Until Joss can find a way to block him out, we're handing in the plans personally.” Clint explained. “I've been helping with yours.” he added. “Right now, we're all staying in the Penthouse.”

Steve had pulled Joss aside. “How bad is it going to be?” she knew what he was asking. How badly would Natasha react when she learned Bruce was here.

“I really don't know.”

* * *

  
The time leading up to dinner was incredibly tense. Steve had helped Bruce make dinner, claiming he wanted to learn how how to make the Thai Green Curry, but Bruce saw through the lie.

“Natasha's back.” he told him.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his glasses. “I didn't mean to scare her, I just don't like military or government officials.” he explained. “But I'm getting used to you and Clint, Steve. It's just...”

“It's hard to get a read on Natasha.” he finished. “I get it, but she's friends with Clint, and if something comes up, then we'll deal with it as it comes.” Steve turned to Bruce. “If you don't want to eat with us, I understand and will tell Joss you aren't up for it.”

Dinner was usually the one meal everyone was around to eat. But if there was a risk of the Other Guy showing up, Steve wasn't going to push the issue. “I can handle it, Steve.” he nodded.

Given Natasha's expression, Joss limited the amount of weapons she was allowed to have at the table, and Clint backed her up. When the curry was set out, Joss and Steve served themselves large enough servings, then let the others get theirs. Natasha's plate was empty. “Not hungry?” Joss asked.

Clint saw the reason and gave her a look. “It isn't poisoned.” he commented. “I'm eating it, so you can see that for yourself.” Steve sighed, Natasha wasn't eating because she was afraid of Bruce.

“If you aren't comfortable at the table then you are more than welcome to have something else.” Steve explained. “But know that won't always be an option.” he added. Joss sighed and Clint nodded his head to the side.

After the pair left to talk, Joss turned to Bruce. “I'm sorry.”

“I expected something like this after what happened on the helicarrier.” he explained. “Thank you for trying Steve.” Bruce added. Steve nodded his acknowledgment. The three ate until the Agents returned to the table and sat down, where Natasha served up a small portion of the curry.

Clint sat down and explained. “I simply said that everyone here is trying to move forward from what happened during the Loki Incident. And may have added something about a possible team thing this weekend.” the three others at the table shared a look, but nodded.

“I'm sure we can think of something,” Joss said, “That won't result in any negative consequences for us.” Steve knew she was trying to think of something that wouldn't trigger any panic attacks for her, war flashbacks for him, Loki flashbacks for Clint, or make Bruce angry, while ensuring Natasha would be interested.

Unfortunately, the list for events that covered all of that was incredibly short. Given the lack of trust Natasha had for everyone but Clint.

That gave Steve an idea.

* * *

 

“Paintball?” Bruce asked Steve at the meeting. “Why would you chose paintball for the team bonding activity, when there's other activities?”

Joss was wondering about Steve's reasoning behind it as well. “It gives us a chance to bond, while letting any transgressions we might still have from New York be resolved.” Steve said, noting the looks he was getting. “I was planning on rotating teams. Starting with Men vs. Women.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Basically ensuring Natasha and I work together, and giving both sides a super soldier and trained assassin.” Joss elaborated. “Clever. And what if Bruce starts turning green?”

“Then he can sit out and judge.” Steve said. “I needed something that would get Natasha to start trusting us, without isolating anyone. I asked Jarvis, and that was what he suggested.” his reasoning was sound, but Joss still wasn't sure. “Can we at least see if it would work?”

Bruce and Joss shared a look, before nodding their agreement.

* * *

  
“Okay,” Steve said after they finished out the paintball game. “Maybe putting Joss and Natasha on the same team wasn't my best idea.”

He, Clint, Bruce, and Tony who decided to join after learning about the game, were covered to varying degrees in paint. “I'd agree with that one, Cap.” Tony said. Steve had clarified the teams couldn't include any of the normal pair-ups.

But when Joss and Natasha teamed up, was a scary combination. Which was why Clint and Steve were covered over 79% of their bodies in paint. Bruce lucked out and only got doused on about a third of his before he sat out when green was starting to show.

Clint glanced over to Steve, “It was still an interesting experience, what would you say, Nat?”

“I wasn't expecting to have as much fun as I had.” Natasha explained, covered in more paint than Steve expected. “Or have as many competitors as I did in the matches.” she smirked, “And I was surprised at some of the dodging skills I saw.”

Which was saying something, given Tony managed to dodge the women's shots, despite getting nearly completely painted by Clint and Bruce's shots. Steve himself had done the impossible, and managed to hit Clint and Joss, the best shots on the team, yet avoid getting hit by either.

Steve noted the group was slowly starting to trust each other, as much as they could with their various backgrounds, but it was progress. Now to deal with the renovation issues...

* * *

  
Joss sighed as she had to veto another one of Tony's 'helpful' ideas. The building plans had to be finalized in less than a week, but Tony was being his normal self, so that was making her life a lot harder than it should be. “Need any help?” Clint asked from the vent.

“Not unless you can figure out a way to make sure everyone gets the apartment they want, without Tony interfering.” she replied while typing up a report. She was running out of ideas that would work, but Clint surprised her.

“Why not just have a team meeting and have everyone work on their own place.” Clint said, Joss turned in surprise. “If we hand them in on hard copies, then Tony can't mess with them, because he only does that with the digital versions.”

That made complete and total sense. Joss was surprised she hadn't thought of it, and asked Clint where he got the idea. “I observe quite a bit, so I was able to see that, along with the tidbit that you can't think straight if you get annoyed past a certain extent.”

“Your knowledge of the team is very insightful.” Joss said, “And I'll send out the email right away. I just hope the others actually show up.”

To her surprise, everyone but Thor, who was still off-world, did. With Pepper running interference with Tony, it allowed the team to select what features they wanted on their apartments, without any outside influence. With Tony distracted, then each person was able to send off the finalized digital blueprints to the foreman and get an accurate timeline for the build.

Each apartment would be ready to move into by Labor Day Weekend.

* * *

  
With the Renovation-Nightmare solved, it gave Steve the chance to work on the plans for Joss's birthday party. Thankfully, he managed to convince Clint into not revealing his plans to Joss if, or rather when, she asked about them.

All Steve had to do was convince Tony to reinforce the vents and add in an archery range in one of the subbasements. Which didn't take as much effort as he thought it would have.

While he had done an extravagant night out with dinner and Phantom of the Opera last year, Steve was thinking of something, a little more laid back for this year. Which was why he was going through a bit of extra planning to ensure it remained a surprise for Joss.

Although, in the middle of his planning, he received a message from Fury to stop by the SHIELD Base, without Joss. He didn't want to go on his own, but Joss was swamped with work, Bruce wasn't exactly comfortable at SHIELD, and Tony was in Malibu. Steve also didn't know how Clint would be received by his fellow agents, which meant....

“I need to talk with you about something.” Steve said as he walked into the gym to find Natasha on the gymnastics equipment.

“I am working on how I treat Banner, but it'll take time.” she replied. At least she was working on it.

Steve sighed, “Not what I'm here about, but good to know.” Natasha paused on the uneven bars. “Fury called me in, and I want backup before I stop by.” he raised an eyebrow, “You seem to know what's going on, so why does Fury want to talk to me, without Joss?”

“If I had to guess, he wants to know if you're up for taking missions with SHIELD, he's not asking Duncan along because she's both a liaison, and firmly in Stark's camp.” Natasha said. “But bonus points for acknowledging my level of awareness.”

Steve pinched his nose to fight back a retort. “I thought I had to be aware of the current century before I was brought in. And the others might trust you if you use their actual names.”

“I'll work on it.” Natasha said, “It's difficult, I was taught that making close ties could come back to kill you later on, and I think Fury is under the impression you know enough to start taking missions.” Steve nodded, knowing Natasha's background made trust hard for her. “But, I'll head over to SHIELD with you for your meeting.”

“Thanks.” Steve said before heading out. He had the feeling this meeting wasn't going to end as well as Natasha thought it would.

* * *

  
Natasha led Steve inside the SHIELD base in New York, where Fury was currently overseeing the agency at the moment. The building had bittersweet memories for him, given this was where he was tricked by agents and told he was almost 70 years in the future.

But it was also the building where it led to Steve meeting his Best Girl. After leaving here, he started the path that lead to him meeting Joss, and eventually falling in love with her.

“Fury's office is through here.” Natasha said, “I have a meeting with my new handler, you know the way back?” Steve nodded, his run through the building a year ago coming to mind.

“I can handle it.” Steve said. Natasha nodded once and walked away, leaving Steve to deal with Fury on his own. “Director?” Steve asked after he walked in, “You wanted to see me?” Fury gestured for him to sit down in one of the chairs.

Fury turned from the screen he was looking at to look at him. “Yes, I did, Captain.” he confirmed. “I wanted to see how your transition was going.” Fury was a good actor, Steve would give him that. But Steve knew how to play politicians, the USO shows taught him that trick.

“It's going well, Ms. Duncan is an impeccable teacher.” Steve explained, “For the most part, she says I am almost completely caught up in history.” he knew exactly what Fury wanted to hear, but he wasn't sure whether it was the truth or not. “Technology is still a work in progress, and pop culture references are a long ways away.”

Fury raised his eyebrow. “So she has you mostly caught up, then?” Steve nodded. “How would you feel about possibly helping SHIELD out on a few assignments?”

“Can I think about it, Sir? I do have quite a few responsibilities with the Avengers I have left to do.” he wasn't lying, there was a lot to do in order for the six to work together. “I have yet to name a second in command, and-”

Fury interrupted him, “I'm sure Ms Duncan and Stark can handle that part.” Steve kept his expression neutral. “You can look them over back at your place, but I expect an answer before the 27th.” Fury said, handing him the files.

“Anything else, sir?” Fury shook his head, “Then I need to return to the Tower.” Steve said before standing and walking out. He put the files in his saddle bag and put on his helmet, Joss was more of a stickler for that than Bucky had been.

He pulled into the Tower and put the files on the desk in the guest room he and Joss were staying in during remodel. He changed into his workout clothes, grabbed his Stark Phone, and headed down to the gym to test out the punching bag again.

During this, Steve thought back to a discussion he and Joss had after the week Tony, Thor and Bruce all had major fights. And the advice Joss gave him.

_Everyone knows who Captain America is, but very few know Steve Rogers. Do you want Captain America to be who you're defined as in the 21st century as well? Being a historical icon who came back from the dead wasn't easy. Be the person Erskine chose, not the perfect soldier history paints you to be. There were days where remembering to be a good man, was harder than Steve thought it would be, both in the 1940s, and now. Try to think about it before being a soldier is all you have left._

CRASH! Steve was taken out of his thinking, when he destroyed the punching bag. Again. “Jarvis? Tell Tony how many boxing sessions this version lasted.”

“Of course, Captain.” Steve decided this was the best time to take a break. It wasn't until he sat on the bench with his water bottle that he heard someone else in the gym.

It was Clint. “You know, Joss suggests talking over a problem before it gets worse.” he said.

“You have been spending way to much time with her.” Steve said, jokingly. “I know, but, its complicated, Clint, but a second opinion probably wouldn't be a bad thing.”

Clint got the sparring stuff set up. “So what's going on.” he asked while stretching, Bruce implemented that rule after Joss tore her oblique muscle during a match against Steve. It was still healing seven weeks later.

Steve explained the situation and that he was feeling conflicted about it, given he didn't really know what he wanted to do in this century yet. “I just feel like Fury's trying to get what some of the politicians I dealt with wanted.” he explained, blocking a roundhouse. “They want the soldier, but don't want to acknowledge I'm still dealing with being almost a foot taller.”

“Here's what I think.” Clint said after Steve won, again. “Stark is listed as a Technology Consultant for SHIELD, and Joss is the SI Liaison, but they both work with the Avengers. Why don't you work as a military consultant, I'm sure your girlfriend can get the paperwork from Hill.”

Steve sighed, “I'm not sure I want to have her involved at the moment. She's been trying to help me figure out who I am in this century, but it isn't exactly easy.”

“Why not work with the rest of us to figure that out?” Clint suggested, “And this seems like something that your girlfriend should be aware of. Whether you think its a bad idea or not.”

He groaned, “First girlfriend I've had. And the second I've met who doesn't care about Captain America.” Steve said, “I'll tell her tonight.” Clint nodded. “And I draw. Joss got me supplies for my birthday last year.”

Clint seemed to understand, “Do you have any other hobbies?” Steve shook his head, “Then that is something that you need to work on, with help from the rest of us.”

“I just hope she doesn't murder Fury for trying to get me back in the field, without her.” Steve said, there was a pause as Clint seemed to process that, then nodded.

“How is it you always end up finding deadly women the most attractive?” Clint asked. “Because it seems like it could backfire on you if they get mad at you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “How do you think Joss tore her muscle?” Clint winced. “And I think it was because I was raised by a single mother. She did the impossible, so that might have influenced my opinion when it comes to what's attractive.” he turned, “And that only applies to brunettes.”

“So dark haired badasses?” Clint said. Steve nodded, “Definitely not what I was expecting.”

Steve smirked. “I have practically have made an artform out of defying expectations.” Clint laughed as they set up for the next sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having teammates who you can trust makes all the difference. Steve and Clint are slowly learning that. As for Joss's injury, she overdid it and made an muscle sprain she got from a battle much worse.
> 
> And I'm not making Fury a bad guy, just someone who focuses a little too much on the big picture to notice that Steve needs a break from active fighting.
> 
> Kudos and Positive or constructive Comments are welcome.


	4. A New Normal and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Tower after Steve makes his choice, and another important decision. Joss helps Pepper with a personnel decision and celebrates her 26th birthday the only way an Avenger can.
> 
> And introducing,  
> The First Annual Avengers Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Posting! I figured it was a nice bonus after missing last week. It's basically covers life in Avengers Tower after the end of the last chapter up until the Start of Iron Man 3. I own nothing, and am basing the SI personnel off my own headcanon.
> 
> Also, spoiler alert for a revival of someone the Avengers knew.

__

Telling Joss about the problem with Fury went better than Steve expected, although that could have been due to the strength of the pain killer Joss was currently taking. Either way, she had JT pull up the paperwork needed for him to be listed as a consultant, rather than an active agent.

When he mentioned his idea to the rest of the team, they had varying reactions. Clint was glad he had followed through, Bruce asked if Joss was willing to find out if there was paperwork for him to become a Scientific consultant, Tony was surprised he didn't want to continue fighting, and Natasha, Steve had to wait until he got better at reading the subtle cues she gave.

“So, you don't want to continue fighting as Cap?” Tony asked over the video screen. “I thought you enjoyed that?”

Steve sighed, “Tony, World War Two, was the Deadliest Conflict in Modern history. I'm still willing to help out, but I did my time as a soldier, spent seventy years in the arctic, and now want to enjoy life as a civilian.”

Tony was quiet for a moment, “No that makes sense. I was curious whether you were planning on quitting the Avengers or not.” he said, while fiddling with a piece of tech.

“Speaking of, have you figured out the Second-in Command yet?” Clint asked from his perch. “I would like to know who we listen to if you aren't available.” Joss nodded.

Steve actually had this figured out already. “Second in Command is Tony, and if he's not fighting, then Joss is in charge.” everyone was quiet. “What?”

Tony was quiet over the call. “You picked me?! Someone who wasn't even considered for the team to be second?!” Tony said, having a slight freak out before having a drink, or three. “Why me?”

“Combat experience. Clint works best in the shadows, Bruce won't be showing up to fights that often, Natasha,” he trailed off at her glare, “Is best suited for intelligence gathering, and Thor isn't here.” he explained. “And I didn't choose Joss as my first choice, because she has enough on her plate as it is.”

The Billionaire-Genius nodded, realizing Steve made his choice using what he knew and based off of what he learned through one fight as a team. “I'm impressed, but again, why me?” Tony reiterated, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

“I'm the leader of the team, not Fury. So it's my decision.” Steve replied. Tony looked ready to ask for a third time.

Joss interrupted him with a glare. “Ask again, and I will have Jarvis play the genre of music you despise the most instead of your heavy metal. Got it?” Tony nodded, “Good.” Tony then got called for a meeting by Pepper, so he disconnected the call.

“Alright, anything else that needs to be discussed?” Bruce asked. He glanced at Steve, who gave him a nod. “Then meeting adjourned.” Clint left through the vents and Natasha hung up her video call, and Joss walked out after help up off the couch.

* * *

  
Joss was trying to figure out what Steve was doing for her birthday, but having minimal success. So she focused her effort on her work, and finalizing patents for R&D. She was in the middle of writing up the last of a quarterly report for the financial department, when she found an email from Pepper.

Apparently, there were some issues in the board over the Avengers living in Stark Tower. Joss replied that if they had a problem, it should be known that having several heroes living in the building helps minimize the amount of explosions Tony's been causing whenever he's in town.

Pepper called her three hours later, “Let me guess, they changed their minds?” Joss asked. “ _Basically. I am also trying to figure out how to coordinate the personnel in two different headquarters_.” “Why not just work out of the Malibu Office as CEO and have the COO work out of the Manhattan Office, which the Tower basically is.” “ _Stark Industries doesn't have a COO. The last time the company had one was back in the late 80s._ ” “Which means it was Stane.” Joss growled out.

“ _You can see why I'm hesitant to revive the title, that and Tony and I have to agree on the appointed individual_.” “Remind me again what a COO does?” “ _They act as Second in Command and report directly to the CEO_.” Joss pulled up the personnel files of the company.

She then noticed the amount of 20 and 30 somethings Tony hired. “Pep, you are aware that Tony's one of the oldest Employees in Stark Industries, right?” she then looked over the people hired post-Stane.

“ _I had an idea, what's the average age?_ ” Jarvis popped it onto the screen. “About 34.6 years old. Most of the older employees who were around for Stane got _really_ nice retirement packages. I believe Tony explained he wanted a clean slate for the Post-Weapons Manufacturing Stark Industries.” Joss said. “I can get you a list of employees who could do the job.” “ _Noted. Can you make them younger than me?_ ” Joss sighed, “Pepper, you are turning 30 next year, that shrinks the number of employees.”

Where was Pepper going with this? Joss sighed and pulled up the employees and complied them into a list that she sent to Pepper's assistant, Jess. She then looked up the current average ages of a CEO and COO, Thanks to Tony, Pepper was one of the youngest CEOs in the country.

And she wanted her COO to be younger. Joss knew her bosses were weird but this had to be one of the weirdest things she's worked through.

She was brought out of her musings by a knock. “Jarvis?”

“Captain Rogers is here to see you.” the AI explained. Joss nodded and Steve walked in, with a tray of her favorite sandwich from the deli down the block.

She raised the eyebrow. “My birthday isn't for three days. What's the occasion?”

“Jarvis said you hadn't ate in a while and I wanted to surprise you.” he moved his hand to show he brought food for himself as well. “Figured you might want to have a working lunch date.”

Joss smiled. “Did you bring dessert?” Steve rolled his eyes, but held up a chocolate cupcake. “Alright, I can take a short break.”

“What are you working on? Or is it something I'm not allowed to know.” Steve said as he dished out the food. Joss explained the phone call she had with Pepper. “Sounds like she needs help, and asking her most trusted friend to help her.”

“I just don't know who has the experience to run SI in Manhattan, and be willing to assist whenever an issue with Tony came up over here.” Joss said. Steve shrugged, not knowing who would be capable of that level of difficulty as well.

* * *

  
Steve knew distracting Joss long enough for the party to be set up was going to be a challenge, given they currently lived three floors above the common floor. Thankfully, Pepper had her busy running the interviews for the COO.

Tony also stopped by the Tower to help set up for the party. “She's not going to freak out when she's surprised, will she?”

“We have a contingency plan in place if she does.” Clint replied from where he was hanging up the streamers. “Plus I'm sure Bruce has been helping her with her breathing over the last few days. So, there's that.” Clint mentioned.

Steve sighed, “I have been dropping hints she might be having a party for a couple days. So she's probably expecting a surprise party by this point.”

“There's also the fact she could ask Jarvis what the recent deliveries have been, and cross reference who asked for them.” Bruce said. “What? She and I talk during our meditation sessions, its pleasant conversation. And allows us to get to know one another, similarly to how Clint and Steve so that by sparring.” Bruce explained. The others nodded at his explanation. “Is Natasha coming?”

Clint shook his head, “She's got a mission.”

“She's basically an Avenger in name at this point.” Tony said, “There could be a point where she has to choose between us or SHIELD.”

“Hopefully that won't be during a mission,” Rhodes said. “And let's hope there isn't one during the party.” cue four annoyed groans. “What?”

Tony explained. “Don't test fate, platypus. Don't test fate.” he said. “Also I'm telling Joss if her party gets interrupted by a bad guy.”

Steve hoped there wouldn't be a mission today, Joss had been working quite a bit, and was still rebuilding her side muscle. But he was agreeing with Tony that he would blame Rhodes for testing fate if there was.

Once they got everything for the party set up, they had Jarvis notify Joss to head up to the Common Floor at her earliest convenience. “Ms. Duncan is on her way up.”

Cue the guys hiding, and Jarvis dimming the lights until they yell out. Joss walked out of the elevator, looking exhausted, but like she had a general idea of what was going on. “Guys?”

“Surprise!” Joss smiled as she saw all her teammates, currently on Earth and in the city, helping to celebrate her birthday. Steve gave her a hug and kissed her forehead as she walked over. “Happy Birthday, Josie.” he whispered.

Of course, the Avengers' Assemble alarm went off right after. “Rhodes!” Joss raised an eyebrow. “He jinxed it,” Clint explained. “Let's see what we're up against.”

Giant mutated hamsters. “What the hell?”

* * *

  
It took hours for the team, and they dragged Rhodey along to help, because it was his fault, to deal with all the Mut-sters. “Jarvis, time?” Joss asked as they walked back into the Tower.

“11:47 Ms.” Jarvis said as they piled into the elevator, “It's still your birthday for the next thirteen minutes.” Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Although, sir would claim that the party isn't over until the birthday girl leaves.”

Clint looked ready to pass out, but still said, “I'm up for some cake.” Joss stared at him in surprise, “It will be an excellent way to decompress after the fight.”

When they reached the Common Floor, Bruce was waiting for the others. “Welcome back. I kept the food in the fridge until Jarvis said you guys were on your way up.” he gestured to the table. “Happy birthday, Joss.”

“Thanks, guys.” Joss said. “I'm lucky to have friends like you guys.” Tony of course responded to what all of them were thinking.

“Of course we're your friends. You're the sane one on this team.” Tony said. “And we wouldn't be here and getting along, if you hadn't insisted on team bonding exercises.”

She enjoyed her 'green velvet' cake. “It was green or the flag, I went with the lesser of the evils.” Steve explained and got to open her presents.

Rhodey, who went back to the base after the fight, got her a new journal. Tony provided JT with new upgrades, Clint bought her a yoga mat and boxing tape. “How'd you know I was running out?” he gave her a smile in response. Bruce gave her a new kind of tea he'd been trying.

“It helps with reducing stress and anxiety.” she nodded in gratitude.

Steve's gift, he which gave her when they were back in their guest room, set them all apart. A silver bracelet, embedded with rubies, “I figured they would go with the necklace you wore last year.” Joss was stunned he bought her a piece of jewelry, that contained her actual birthstone.

“I love it Steve, thank you.” Joss said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Steve smiled and lifted her chin for an actual kiss. Which soon escalated to more.

* * *

  
The rest of the summer had passed without incident. The team fought off and on, around the globe to deal with problems, and the team was slowly learning to trust one another. Proof of that showed when an explosion in Candyland, caused Bruce to shift, with Joss and Clint in the room with him.

Steve and Tony had run downstairs to find Hulk shielding his teammates, and actually listened to Steve long enough for the pair to get looked over by the medical center in the Tower. When he reverted back, Bruce had been surprised he had protected someone as the Other Guy, rather than harmed.

It also helped Clint with his confidence, when it showed he protected Joss in the seconds before Hulk arrived on the scene.

Pepper's search for a COO was going nowhere, so she appointed Joss as the interim COO until SI found someone to take over for her. Really she was just given an official title for what she already did around the Tower, they were waiting for Media response and to appease the Board of Directors.

Fury hadn't been thrilled when Steve requested being a consultant, rather than an agent, but his response was, “I did my service for King and Country, I'll help, but not full time.” he was also using his GI Bill benefits to take some online classes at the local community college in September.

But over Labor Day weekend, the team was moving into their apartments. Along with a few extras, in case membership grew, each current Avenger had an entire floor to themselves, but they had included individual kitchens, living rooms, and several bedrooms and bathrooms. Steve had the basic idea that Tony didn't want any of the team to leave, given he gave Thor his own floor.

In all, four of the floors set aside were filled by members of the team. Bruce got his own, reinforced to support an accidental visit from the Other Guy, Thor got one near the balcony, should the bifrost ever get repaired, Steve and Joss were below Bruce's, blending Modern and Contemporary styles.

The last one was technically Clint's, even though Natasha was listened as a resident of that floor. It basically was her home when she was off the clock. From what Steve heard, it was simple, but very open and a blend of both personalities.

From the gossip Joss heard from the West Coast, Pepper had moved into Tony's Malibu house. She also heard from Jarvis the amount of suits he was creating, and the three residents of the Tower, as Clint was allowed back on SHIELD missions, were concerned. “This is going to backfire on Tony at some point, I can just tell.”

Steve sighed, “Any estimates on when?” neither Joss nor Bruce wanted to guess. Which showed how bad it could be if the suit compulsion Tony had backfires.

They had to put that on hold when the Hurricane season hit the East Coast with a Vengeance.

* * *

  
Superstorm Sandy was about as bad as Manhattan had been. Except the damage wasn't caused by aliens this time, it was Mother Nature. Everyone living in the City had been stunned at the level of destruction New York had been hit with.

Although it did help remove the debris from the battle back in May, so that was literally the only good thing about the storm. Joss had coordinated several relief organizations through the lower levels of the Tower, similar to how Pepper had after the fight. Steve was working in the search and rescue aspect, as he had experience with helping in major cities after disaster.

It was through her actions after Sandy that Joss was officially named the COO of Stark Industries, and no longer had to work as the SI Liaison for SHIELD. That went to someone else.

The Apparently Not Dead Phil Coulson. Yeah, no one was thrilled about Fury hiding _that_ from the team for five and a half months. Of course, the revenge they planned went far better than anticipated. And one of the extra apartment levels was soon occupied.

Which was partly why Bruce went to help Tony with a problem over in Malibu. Steve and Joss were staying in the City so Joss could run the Tower and Steve could attend class.

* * *

 

Steve learned they were invited to two Thanksgivings on the West Coast that year. One in Malibu at Tony's place, the other...at Joss's parents' place in Riverside. “Okay, we need a reason to attend Tony's, other than I don't want to meet your parents yet.” Steve said.

“I'll wear a bikini.” Joss offered from the kitchen.

Steve smirked, “Done.” he could just tell Joss rolled her eyes at that.

Either way, Steve got to enjoy Thanksgiving with his team. The fact Joss broke out her Spring stuff for New York made her happy. Steve really get the idea of deep fried turkey, though, and mentioned it from the door of the deck.

“It's either deep fried turkey with the team, or bone dry turkey at my parent's place.” Joss mentioned, holding a drink in her hand. “Plus, for once in my adult life, I don't have the urge to punch any of the other guests.”

Clint glanced over from his perch on the railing, “Aunts or Cousins?”

Joss sighed, “I'm improving my career, but don't have a husband or kids.” Steve choked on his beer. “I am in no rush, but my mother has been calling nonstop about grandchildren.”

“Can I finish school first? We're young, or look young in my case.” Steve asked. Clint laughed at him, which was definitely an improvement from earlier in the year. “When are we required to see them?”

Joss sighed, “Christmas, unless there's an emergency that puts me in charge of Stark Industries.” she explained. “But I don't think anything will happen that will cause Tony _and_ Pepper to disappear without a trace.”

Oh, how wrong she would learn she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that after Stane was killed, Tony and Pepper swept through the Stark Industries employees and traded out the ones who worked for Stane in the 90s and early 2000s for younger employees, closer to Joss's age, who wouldn't be loyal to Stane. Hence the average age at SI. 
> 
> I know MCU Canon has Tony in his 40s, but I have him at 32 in the Chapter, and made Pepper 30, as her age isn't listed in Canon. She is at the younger end of the Average age for CEO, it was 53 back in 2012. 
> 
> Yes, I brought Coulson back, but the Avengers aren't exactly happy that it took almost six months for them to know about it. He has work to do to rebuild the teams trust, especially Clint and Natasha's.
> 
> Steve signed his Trading Cards, then told Coulson about what Fury did to them. Coulson moved into Avengers Tower after getting his revenge on Fury. Which had been the teams' plan.
> 
> The next chapter should be up sometime in the next week or so. Leaving Kudos or positive comments is welcome.


	5. New Challenges and Difficult Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn Tony pissed off the wrong person, and watch helplessly. Joss realizes Pepper's job is not as easy as she makes it look, and Steve faces a new challenge. Meeting the In-Laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns everything but Joss, the plot and any new characters I introduce. The chapter starts during Iron Man 3, and contains very little spoilers, it does have Steve having an internal dialogue over an issue he's torn on at the end.

When Jarvis sounded the Team Emergency Siren on December 22nd, Joss and Steve booked it to the Common Floor. They were joined by Bruce, Clint and Natasha fairly quickly. “What's the situation, Jarvis?”

Instead of an answer, Jarvis pulled up footage of the Malibu Mansion. As it was being shot at by helicopters and sent falling into the Pacific Ocean. “Tony!” Joss almost fell to her knees, had Steve not grabbed her first.

“Can't we do something?” Bruce asked desperately. Natasha and Clint shook their heads, looking upset about it. “Why the hell not?”

Steve explained, “Because we can't do anything, unless we know that Tony's alive. We don't know what we're up against and if Tony's down, what stops the same from happening to us?”

Everyone was quickly notified by Fury that the World Security Council didn't want them involved. It would have been impossible for the team to fight anyway.

When they learned Pepper had been kidnapped, Joss, and by extension Steve, were put into hiding to make sure SI didn't fall. Clint and Natasha were assigned as their security and Bruce came along to reassure himself.

Things got worse when they learned President Ellis was kidnapped by the War Machine, or Iron Patriot, armor. It reached the breaking point when Aldrich Killain's broadcast appeared, at least until Tony showed up with the Iron Legion.

All the team still yelled at him when he got back to the Tower.

* * *

  
While Pepper was getting her Extremis symptoms stable enough where she wouldn't explode, Joss was running the company. She was flying across the planet for meetings and approving actions every other week.

She stayed in touch with Steve over Skype. “So, Tony and Pepper said you get two months off after Pepper comes back to work. Got any ideas?”

“No flying. Jet lag sucks,” Joss droned out. Steve could tell she was exhausted from her work as interim CEO, but until Pepper was cured, she couldn't take a break. “I'm gonna try and get some sleep, luckily Jess knows how to deal with Jet Lag. Night.”

“Night.” Steve said before ending the call. He stopped by the kitchen, then headed down to Candyland, or rather one of the subbasements Bruce and Tony were using to solve Extremis. “Any luck?”

Tony looked up. “We've slowed down the exploding. But that's it.”

Bruce paused to clean his glasses, “We should have a solution by Spring at the latest. How's Joss holding up as CEO?” Steve grimaced. “That bad?”

“Jet Lag is taking its toll on her.” Steve explained as he handed the Science Bros food. “She didn't fully understand why Pepper had named her COO, until she had to endure being CEO without help.” both men winced. “Would it be possible for Pepper to work from her office in the Tower?”

Tony had his thinking look, but nodded, “I'll talk with her about it. Let her know Joss is running on fumes playing the executives.”

* * *

  
Thankfully the Science Bros stabilized Pepper's symptoms. Even if she maintained her ability to melt everything, Joss considered it a good thing and bonus security measure. Mostly she was glad she done being interim CEO.

Pepper agreed to follow up on her two months vacation, provided she telecommute if there's an issue that has to be dealt with. She managed to time her vacation between Pepper's recovery and Tony's heart surgery to remove the shrapnel from his chest.

The only downside to her vacation time, was that she was out of excuses to have her parents meet Steve. “Hello?” “ _Hello, dear_.” Joss paled when she realized who was on the other end of the phone, “Hi mom, how are you?” “ _Good, I'm glad to hear things at your work are settling down_.” Joss didn't like the pause. “ _So when are we meeting this boyfriend of yours?_ ”

“Who says I have a boyfriend?” Joss mentally panicked, and Steve stuck his head in the door. 'My mom'. He winced before walking into her office. “ _Jocelyn, you don't miss two holidays and get to lie to me._ ” Joss sighed, and Steve grabbed JT.

“Hello, Mrs. Duncan.” Steve sighed, “Yes, but I usually go by Steve. Part of why Joss had to miss Christmas was because I'm attending college classes at the moment, so we haven't been able to travel.”

He paused, “Probably around the end of March. I don't have classes that week.” her mother must have asked when they could visit. “See you soon, alright. Nice to hear from you as well.” he then hung up.

“And Natasha is convinced you can't lie.” Joss said. “How bad?”

Steve grimaced, “A week at your parents place.” Joss groaned. “Sorry, I couldn't argue, but now I know where you get your lawyer skills from.” Joss sighed, not looking forward to the visit, “It's at the end of March. So you have time to relax and maybe go to the spa?” Steve suggested.

Joss glanced up from where she placed her head. “Apology spa trip? That's a new one.” Steve smiled awkwardly. “I will definitely enjoy it, after the Winter I've had. I need a visit.”

“I was actually planning on it being a late Valentine's Gift, but your idea works too.” Steve said.

* * *

  
After Steve finished his finals, he and Joss flew out to Riverside. At her spa trip, Joss had gotten medium brown highlights added to her dark brown hair, and had it trimmed to frame her face. From an artist's perspective, she only added to her natural beauty.

From the perspective of her boyfriend, he thought she looked sexier. But wasn't going to say that around Clint and Tony, they would either gag or throw something at him. But they did say they liked her new hairdo, before making a boatload of meeting the in-law jokes at Steve's expense.

On the drive out to her parents house, Steve tried to resist the urge to be too protective. They were on territory unfamiliar to him, and his instincts had trained him to respond in a way to keep Joss safe. Joss liked the backup, but hated when he was like this, but it was a habit he formed, and hard to break. Steve wasn't planning on mentioning that he wasn't going to break it.

Three months after the Mandarin, and the only reason Steve hadn't been a complete nervous wreck about Joss's safety, was because he had school and Joss was out of town. Things had calmed down after she went back to being COO, but he still had his moments when he found himself glancing around and assessing their surroundings, searching for danger.

“Steve, stop fidgeting,” Joss chided him as the cab got closer to their destination. “You look like you have itching powder in your clothes, and I know Clint and Tony didn't mess with your luggage.”

He honestly couldn't help it, he faced down Nazis, Red Skull, alien armies, fought Loki hand-to-hand, and dealt with the Hulk once, Steve found himself more nervous about today's events than any one of those. “What exactly did you tell them about me?” Steve softly asked his girlfriend.

“I told them we met through work and that you were an army veteran.” Joss explained. “They don't know about your extended background, though.” Steve nodded, knowing his girlfriend had planned ahead once again. “Now calm down; we're here.”

And now Steve felt like he was going to be sick. He honestly didn't know what to expect out of this trip, but this meeting wasn't it. He couldn't help but feel like an outsider as the car drew to a stop and Joss stepped out, waving to a grinning man as she called out. “Hey dad.”

In the time it took him to pay the driver and retrieve their bags, Joss had managed to walk up to her parents and brother, say hello and explain how much she missed them, which made sense, given it had been two plus years. “Steve, come up and meet my folks!” she motioned for him to join her. “The bags will be fine, it's the suburbs, no one will mess with them.”

Swallowing hard, Steve took the steps up to meet her. Shifting somewhat awkwardly, Steve let Joss introduce her family. Her mother Kathleen, younger brother Jared, and last of all, her father, Stephan.

“Joss wasn't kidding when she said I had the same name as her dad.” Steve mentioned, shaking the older man's hand. “Although she found it wasn't that much of an issue.”

Stephan chuckled. “That's how Joss works, if it isn't an issue, she doesn't make it one.” he smiled, “Good to know that hasn't changed.”

Joss smiled slightly, “Yeah, I've had several reality checks lately.” she mentioned, “Now that you've met everyone, why don't I show you around the house? Dad, can you get the bags?”

* * *

  
It was a nice house, Steve had to admit. It was quaint, cozy and had an overall homely feel to it. Similar to their apartment in the Tower, but still unique. “If you're going to stay here during your visit, I'm afraid we only have the one small guest room, since Jared rents out the larger room.” he heard Stephan apologize to him.

“Oh, don't worry about it dad.” Joss replied, waving away his apology. She did give Jared a side eye look she usually aimed at Clint.

Before Kathleen could comment, Jared spoke up. “Do I need to give him the shovel talk?” Jared asked, and Joss flicked him in the forehead. “OW! Hey!”

“Zip it twerp.” Joss replied. “And no, someone beat you to it.” she aimed a look at her mother. “26, not 16, and he is a gentleman.” Steve stayed quiet while they had a silent battle of wits. Based on her smirk, Joss won.

Jared stared at her in awe. “How did you win at the silent argument?” her parents had left the room to have a discussion he was sure he didn't want to know about. “Also, they have been weird since Joss got taken to Finland.” he flinched, as if expecting a hit. “He already knows?” he asked in surprise, Joss nodded.

“Mom called me after the Battle of Manhattan. I enjoy living in New York, and actually got promoted recently.” Joss replied. “And I'm working on the autograph, I've been busy.” Joss told Jared, then led him into the den to talk.

For the most part, Joss's family was accepting of him. Steve explained why he joined the Army, and backed up the story of how they met. Dissuading any rumors of them having anything to do with Cap or Strike. When Joss got dragged, figuratively, to help with dinner, her father had a word with him.

“Steve, I have a few questions for you?” Stephan asked, “Would you mind answering them, giving my daughter's out of the room?” Steve nodded. “What exactly has she told you about her past?”

Steve thought back to the countless discussions he and Joss had. “She told me about Finland, and the bare minimum about 2004, I connected the dots on that one.” Stephan nodded in understanding. “For the most part, I consider the fact she survived to be one of her strongest qualities.” he paused, “Even if there are days I want to sock her ex in the face for what he did.”

“Join the club." Stephan said dryly. "Before I ask my next question, remember I'm the one who taught Joss Krav Maga, and I won't hesitate to dust off my old moves if needed.” Steve nodded.

“If I ever do hurt Joss that badly, I'm sure she'll beat you to it, sir.” Steve said. “But I don't plan on doing anything to hurt her.”

Stephan nodded, giving his approval. “Now, onto more important matters, did Joss mention my mother used to be a fan of Captain America?” Steve shook his head, “Well, she became a fan of his back when he was working the USO circuit, but after he rescued Joss's grandfather, my father, and ironically enough, my father in law, it solidified.”

Steve was surprised that his rescue plan for his best friend, helped save Joss's grandfathers. “My mother wanted to name her first born after the hero, but my grandmother suggested Stephan, so here I am.” Steve noted the photos he was looking at, but the next question stumped him, “You look just like him, so I gotta ask, are you a great nephew or cousin of his?”

“I am related to Captain America,” Steve covered, knowing Joss hadn't thought of that and didn't want Fury or SHIELD involved. “A few generations removed, but still related.” he followed up with the truth. “Joss is aware of my family tree, but considers it another piece of information about me.”

Stephan nodded, “Of course she does. She was raised to judge someone on their actions and valor, not the legacies that precede them.” that explained why she worked for Tony, then. The rest of the evening was filled with Steve learning a bit more about the Duncan siblings' childhoods.

* * *

  
Joss groaned at her mother as she packed for the trip back to New York. “Mom! Stop with the looks please.” while she enjoyed being back at home in the calm of the suburbs, and her parents trying to make up for not being around as often as they wanted while she was growing up, Joss missed the hustle and bustle of the city.

Steve was going to be smug about her being turned into a City Girl.

“I'm sorry, honey. I'm just worried about you.” Joss sighed, knowing this wasn't what her mother imagined for her growing up. “I wasn't expecting you to date a military man.”

Joss smiled, “If it helps, he's retired.” her mom gave her a look. “He's not like Malcolm, mom. Steve's better, and was actually raised to respect women.” that earned him a few bonus points. “Steve makes me happy, mom. Isn't that what you always wanted?”

She had her mother there. Jared was won over by the fact he know had a guy close to his age to talk to about 'Guy stuff' despite Steve being almost five times his age, and her dad was fine with it. After giving him the standard 'hurt her and I hurt you' dad talk. “I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into. Or to be prepared if he doesn't support you.”

“Steve put up with me being Interim CEO, he'll be fine with my career.” Joss said. “But we're not close to getting married. Let alone having any grandchildren.” she aimed with a look. “So if you want them, talk to Jared.” but that didn't mean Joss found the idea of marriage as terrifying as she had back in college.

Her mom frowned. “A woman can dream. But you'll let me know when it happens, right?”

“You'll be in the first five calls I make. I promise.” Joss knew she would have to have JT keep track of the list. “But it won't be for awhile mom.” she said before giving her mother a hug.

* * *

  
Steve was honestly curious as to why Tony wanted to drag him out to Las Vegas for a Technology Expo, when it only required his and Pepper's presence. But when he mentioned it to Joss later that evening, she said it was a tradition that she goes with, a memory of back when she was his personal attorney.

Well, who was he to argue when it made his girlfriend happy.

He did a bit of research before they left, and learned Vegas underwent quite the transformation after the War. It definitely seemed like an interesting place, which Tony probably either wanted to shock him with the changes, or actually wanted to give him a chance to relax.

Steve decided to go with the former, if only so he didn't have to waste time coming up with a revenge plan. Joss seemed to relax while they walked the strip, and smiled in a way he rarely saw back in New York, which wasn't helping his inner conflict over an important topic.

After knowing Joss for two years, and being in a relationship for a year and a half, he was debating the issue of whether or not to take their relationship to the next step. Steve knew Joss faced pressure from her mother about settling down, and didn't know if a proposal would help.

But after facing countless battles and near apocalypses with her, and meeting her parents, Steve started to reconsider. Now he knew there really wasn't anyone else for him, Joss was the perfect girl for him, and it wasn't because she was a super soldier, it was because she didn't care that he was.

Joss wanted to know Steve Rogers for who he was.

Now he just had to figure out what kind of ring to get without making her suspicious. But, if he asked the right questions, then Joss would give him the answers he needed. “Steve, look. Someone's proposing.” she gestured to a couple over by the scaled Eiffel Tower.

“He must have had that ring burning a hole in his pocket for awhile.” Steve joked. Joss watched as the woman accepted before turning towards Steve.

“Actually, he probably didn't. There are a lot of jewelry stores in the hotels along the strip.” she explained, “If you want, we can go check one out?” Steve shrugged and Joss led the way to one. Steve smiled before staring at the rings.

Steve then wondered how he was going to pay for one. He did have a steady income and money saved up from the 40s, but he didn't know if that would be enough. “I wouldn't want one that was too flashy though.” Steve had zoned out during her explanation, but that one sentence told him more than enough.

“I thought all women liked diamonds.” Steve said.

Joss shrugged and glanced at a couple trying on rings. Steve assumed that had been what she was talking about when he zoned out. “A big diamond large enough to signal jets, is more along the lines of what Tony would get if he and Pepper ever got married. I however, think that getting a simple, quality diamond on an unique setting shows that a guy actually knows his girlfriend's tastes.”

That was all Steve needed to know.

* * *

  
Steve had been acting weird all night and Joss was wondering why exactly that was. She tried asking during dinner, but he deflected her questions. Something was up, but the question remained, was what?

After dinner she dragged him, or guided rather, to the deck by the water jets. “Steve, what's wrong?” it was a question Joss had asked him several times tonight. “If something's going on, why won't you tell me?” the fact he was hiding something was a little upsetting.

Before he could answer, the lights changed, and Steve grabbed her hand. “Nothing's wrong, quite the opposite actually.” he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “I have friends, won the war, and have the best woman I could ask for in my life.” Steve kissed her before stepping back and knelled onto the ground, still holding onto her hand.

Joss blinked a few times, “Steve?”

“Joss, I have never been happier than during the time I've known you. You make my life better, and made the battles I fought worth fighting.” he opened the small box Joss hadn't known he had with him.

“Jocelyn Duncan, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended on a cliff-hanger. Sometimes authors have to be evil to maintain their readers' attention. This is one of those times. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week at the earliest.
> 
> Positive Comments and Kudos welcome.


	6. Answers and Planning Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss makes a decision and Steve and Joss learn just how difficult event planning is when you have to save the world on a semi regular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found time to write! Once again, I own nothing but any OCs mentioned in the chapter. This is mostly a filler chapter, but covers the second half of 2013 up until Thor: The Dark World. I am not spoiling anything about it, and am incorporation aspects of Tony's dislike of Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic.

Joss was stunned at the question, but realized that while she was surprised, she didn't feel a single ounce of fear or panic.

Marriage hadn't exactly been very high on Joss's list of important things to accomplish before she turned 35, but that was mostly because she hadn't been actively searching. Unlike some of her friends back in California. Joss always figured she would be one of those women married to their career, and worried that if she ever did find someone, they would want a housewife.

But that had been before meeting Steve.

He liked the fact she worked, and actively supported her desire to improve her job. Steve also knew that she wasn't the kind of woman who wanted to be a housewife, or felt any jealousy at her bringing in most of the income. That was probably due to his mother's influence while he grew up.

Now she was faced with a decision, and had to provide an answer. While she was thinking over the question, she realized it had only been a few seconds, and glanced down to see Steve looking happy, but with a hint of worry in his eyes, as if he didn't know how she would react.

“Yes, Steve. I would love to marry you.” Joss said with a smile. Steve's smile grew as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. “Didn't expect that did ya?”

Steve looked a little sheepish as he stood up, “I did worry that there was a chance you would say no.” he glanced down at her ring, “What do you think?”

It was a silver colored ring, but Joss thought it was either platinum or pewter, with a simple oval cut ruby with a small diamond on either side. The ring was simple, elegant, and exactly Joss's style, “It's perfect.” she told him while glancing up at him.

After the water show, they walked back to the hotel. “How did you know I would want a ruby rather than a diamond?” Joss asked him.

“You don't like things that are flashy, and seem to enjoy getting jewelry that has rubies more than when it has emeralds on it.” Steve explained, “And it's a pewter-titanium ring by the way.”

Joss smiled, “A modern ring metal, that can look vintage in certain scenarios, and still durable.” she said, “Any plans on how to find decent wedding bands to match?”

Steve smirked, “We have some time, and I was going to find a titanium one for you, and a tungsten ring for me, and I found the metal for women who want a decorative ring, but work in careers that could damage it.”

“Now I'm just wondering how you knew what I would want.” Joss said as they headed inside the suite. Tony and Pepper were currently out on a date, and wouldn't return until later. “Who did you ask for help?”

Steve smiled as he turned to look at her, “Mostly from observation, with a little help from Bruce before we left and Pepper while Tony was updating something on JT.” he said, and Joss must have had a stunned expression, because he added, “We've known each other for two years, I caught on quickly.”

Joss blinked as she caught on to what Steve was telling her. He really had been paying attention during their lessons, and learned as much about her as he did about the past he missed. “I am honestly surprised, no one has ever thought to learn that much about me.”

“Well, I'm not the average person.” Steve said, and they laughed at the joke. “You help out everyone so much, that finding someone who wants to help you is almost unheard of.”

Joss blinked as she thought about that, and Steve hugged her almost immediately after. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve stepped back, but still kept his arms around her, “You're welcome, but I do it to make sure you're happy.” he smiled, “Now, do you want pizza or something made of chocolate to celebrate?” Joss laughed.

* * *

  
When they told Tony and Pepper about the news, Pepper was thrilled for them and Tony made jokes about Steve tying himself down. He knew they were playful, rather than hurtful, so he rolled his eyes in response.

Back at the Tower Steve and Joss decided to test how long it would take for the others to notice. Bruce walked over to him while Joss was playing video games against Clint. “She said yes then, I take it?”

Steve nodded, “I really owe you for the help on what metal to get. She says that makes it different from everything else on the market.”

“I'm happy to help Steve. You both deserve to be happy.” Bruce replied as they heard Joss cursing Clint out during the game. “Although we should probably go save Clint from your fiancee.”

That was going to be different to hear rather than girlfriend. “Yeah, we probably should.” he added before heading over to save the archer from either dying or being severely maimed.

After that, it took longer than Steve expected for the SHIELD agents to learn about the engagement.

To their surprise, it was Phil who brought it up first. He spoke with Steve over it while they were having a meeting with Tony. “How long have you two been engaged?”

Steve looked up from the report he was reading, “What?”

“How long have you and Ms. Duncan been engaged? I saw the ring on her hand while she and I were having lunch.” Steve was deftly ignoring Tony's laughs on the other side of the table.

“About two weeks.” Steve responded. “I'm impressed, neither Clint or Natasha have even noticed the ring, although given how rarely she visits, Natasha's is a bit more expected.”

Phil nodded, “Congrats. Any plans yet?”

Tony spoke up before Steve could, “The only thing they know for sure is that I'm hosting it at my Hawaii estate. Other than that, there isn't much to go on.” Steve nodded in agreement.

“We both have busy jobs and very little time. We've been debating getting a wedding planner, but to find one that would have to be vetted and cleared isn't the most pleasant idea.” Phil nodded in understanding.

Tony then changed the subject in his own way, “Now that the soldier's love life has been discussed, how are things at SHIELD?”

“Boring or interesting, depending on whether you work in the field or behind a desk.” Phil explained, “I'm actually not that up to date on the gossip. As I'm working more in my office here than at SHIELD, I use that for some of the things I need access to the files for.”

Tony smiled, “Am I not an amazing host?”

“Careful Tony, you're egos showing.” Steve said. Tony yelped then gave him a dirty look. “Clint's been helping me with the jokes.” Tony muttered about annoying birds as they finished up the meeting and headed up to the common floor.

* * *

  
Apparently, a month after they were engaged, Clint told Joss he knew from about three days after they returned home. He just didn't say anything because he was unsure whether she or Steve would say anything. “This proves that you noticed it, we thought you would have brought it up with one of us.”

“Isn't communication one of the things you want us to work on?” Clint asked. Joss sighed but nodded at the statement. “You have anything planned?”

Joss hit her head onto the table, “The only thing we know for sure is that it will be taking place at Tony's place in Hawaii,” she said, “Other than that, nothing.”

It wasn't from a lack of trying either, the problem was they didn't have any time to plan, and didn't want to go through the process of finding a wedding planner who is someone both of them agree with, and is willing to go through the vetting process.

“Why not just elope?” Clint asked. Joss raised an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look. “Do your parents even know you're dating Captain America?”

Joss smacked her head on her desk and groaned. She also deftly ignored Clint's laughing.

* * *

  
Pepper eventually learned about the planning dilemma Joss had been facing, and suggested an event planner who was already cleared to work with SI. Joss and Steve worked with Monique Leonard over the summer to plan a small ceremony. Until a clash of personalities caused Joss to have to fire Monique within the first week of planning.

Given the fact Joss's parents didn't know about the true identity of Emerald Strike, how they didn't when she was all over the news Joss didn't know. But they were only inviting members of the team and some of the other New York based superheroes they've worked with to attend the Hawaiian beach ceremony.

When they actually had the time, Steve and Joss decided against a wedding party, simply because Joss couldn't find a color that would go with Pepper's strawberry blonde and Natasha's deep crimson that would work for a beach wedding. Steve's reasoning was “I am not subjecting myself to a battle of ego and wits to see who gets to be Best Man.”

Whether it gave them one less thing to do had very little to do it. Or at least that's what they told the others when they asked.

Unfortunately, there were quite a bit of Avengers battles across the planet over the course of the summer, so they couldn't approve of the wedding plans all that often. It wasn't until Labor Day weekend that Steve and Joss realize that Joss had turned 27 and Steve turned 28/95 and had been fighting Doom in Latvaria at the time.

When Tony learned of the in his words, travesty, he immediately spammed Reed Richards and his computers for the entire month of September. "It gives me a chance to do one of my favorite activities. Making Richards miserable by annoying the crap out of him!" Tony said while cackling.

Sue apologized for her husband's stupidity in not defeating, or at least making a dent in his enemy's defenses by the 10th.

Thankfully, they were able to get a few more decisions about the wedding done. Such as having a buffet set up so all of the enhanced appetites would be satisfied, and Steve convinced Tony to let them borrow the place for two weeks for a honeymoon.

Things around the Tower continued on a semi-normal schedule, as there was no such thing as normal for any of the Avengers, until after Halloween.

Because Thor returned to Earth in early November.

* * *

  
Tony and Bruce had noticed several gravitational anomalies around the United Kingdom, after that sentence, Clint made them use the others 'English' not the Science Bros' 'English'. “Gravity is defying every scientific law there is about it.” Bruce said.

“Can I hire Foster for my science department?” Tony all but begged Joss. “Please,”

She shared a look with Steve. “Only if you hire her assistant as well. You and Bruce need a handler for when you're in 'Science! mode.”

“Deal!”

Pepper went herself to deliver the contract after the Battle of Greenwich, as Joss was boggled down with discussing humanitarian efforts with the British Government.

Dr. Foster and Darcy Lewis moved in within a week of each other, and Steve quickly learned how scary good at her job Darcy was. “I've been Jane's intern for almost four years now. Two more scientists is a challenge, but not impossible. I think tazing Thor was harder.”

And how much trouble they invited by giving Tony and Bruce another scientist who liked to blow stuff up. "It's for Science! Why can't we test out new theories?!"

"You can't test them when they cause Dum-E to have panic attacks, Foster!" Joss exclaimed, the poor robot used up almost ten fire extinguishers a day since Jane moved into Avengers Tower. The Tower had 17 explosions within the first 3 days Jane joined the ranks. Thankfully, Darcy was able to minimize the damage done to the Tower. With help from Clint, who found Darcy's tazing of Thor to be legendary, as did Tony.

Steve decided the only good thing was that Darcy was able to help Joss finalize the wedding plans, and the wedding would happen April 4th, 2014.

Provided there wasn't any world ending scenarios that delayed their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic as I have college finals coming up, but they should be long ones when they happen. Positive or constructive comments are welcomed along with kudos.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with another SHIELD issue as he questions whether its worth it to stay apart of the agency, and talks it over with those he trust in DC. And wonders whether or not he'll miss his own wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a partial filler chapter and sets the stage for the next part of the story. I own nothing, Marvel does. This chapter partially answers one of the questions fans have had for years, where was Hawkeye during 'The Winter Soldier'? It will have cursing, and includes dialogue from the Second Cap Movie.
> 
> As they aren't mentioned in the movie, I put the Zola mission in Late January 1945, and if you read Unearthing the Emerald, you know the Valkyrie crashed in early March.

Defusing a hostage situation in the Mediterranean Sea was not what Steve had in mind for the time before his wedding.

Joss had flown out to Hawaii with Darcy to finalize the details for the ceremony, and brought Bruce so he could relax, Pepper and Tony were working at the Tower, Clint was on assignment in, he said it was somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. And Jane was with Thor.

So he was stuck flying to the mission, with only Natasha as company. And she was in her matchmaker mood. Which was always a pleasure to be around, unless you were Steve. “Secure channel seven.”

“Seven secure. Did you do anything fun Saturday night?”

Steve gave her a look, “Went out for Thai food before catching a movie.” he turned towards her, “You would know if you stayed around the tower more.”

Nat gave him a stare, “Pass. But I am flying out to Hawaii when I get the chance.” Steve nodded, “You figure out what you're getting Joss for a wedding present?”

“Yes. But I'm not telling you want it is.” he told her after putting on his helmet and securing his shield.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Too shy or too scared, Rogers?”

He replied, “Too busy!” before jumping out of the plane. Without a parachute. Steve could only hope Joss didn't find out about it.

* * *

 

As soon as he was able to pull his phone out after the mission, Joss called him. “ _Did you forget a parachute again?_ ”

“Seriously, how do you do that?” every time, she somehow knew. “Tony didn't tell you again, did he?”

Joss snorted “ _He isn't that good. I'm omnipresent, remember?_ ” she totally had Tony find out. “ _How'd it go?_ ” she was technically a level seven, but he didn't trust some of the SHIELD Agents more than he could have thrown them before the serum.

“I'll tell you later.” “ _That good huh?_ ” “Yeah, any word on anyone coming?” _“Phil called and said he and Clint were flying in together on the second. What about you and Natasha?_ ” that was an excellent question, “I have to debrief, but should be there on time.”

Steve then noticed they landed at the Triskelion. “I'm gonna call you back, alright?” “ _Talk to you soon, love ya_.” “Love you too, bye.” he hung up and noticed a couple STRIKE agents staring at him, “What?”

Rumlow gave him a weird look but shrugged, “How is the future Mrs?” Rollins asked.

“Finishing up the plans. I'm heading over in a few days.” he said, “I'll see you guys at debrief.” they left and Steve turned towards the redhead on his team. “I understand you have your own assignments, but if kind of thing happens on an Avengers Mission....” he trailed off, not sure what to say. “Just give me a heads up next time,”

She raised an eyebrow, “How actually am I supposed to if they're top secret?”

Steve pinched his nose, fighting off a headache, “Just say I have something else to work on.” he said, “Or something along those lines so I know whether you have another mission.” he stared at her, “Is that doable?”

“I can work with that.” she stopped and turned back, “Good luck with Fury.” Steve gave her an incredulous look. “What? I'm not as omnipresent as your fiancee, but I know enough.” Steve smiled before dropping off his shield and heading up to Fury's office.

“You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you, Nick?” Steve asked as he walked in.

Fury turned towards him, “I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff just had a different mission from yours.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Which you didn't feel obligated to share?” Steve sighed, “Nick, I don't care if she has a different mission, I just want to know when she does.”

“I'm not obligated to do anything.” he retorted. “But only the basics?”

Steve aimed a look at him, “I literally only want to know whether she has one or not.”

“I can work with that.”

“Good, because I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own that I'm not aware of.”

“It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.” Fury said, except for him, and Steve said so. “And you're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that.”

Steve knew where this was heading, “You still can't shoot Richards.”

“And why not?” Fury asked while they walked into the elevator. “Insight Bay.”

“Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight.”

“Director override, Fury, Nicholas J.”

“Confirmed.”

Steve waited until it moved before revealing why. “Stark called dibs if he shows up, and Joss got second. There is more of a line than there had been with Loki.”

Fury rolled his eye and then explained a bit about his grandfather, who had liked people, but didn't trust them very much as the elevator went down. “Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22.”

Project Insight was three helicarriers updated with Repulsor technology to keep them in the air. Tony was going to need a really good reason for that. Especially after Steve learned what the helicarriers would be doing. “These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.”

“I thought the punishment came after the crime.” Steve replied. Preemptive strikes usually didn't end well, or at least that's what he learned from his history lessons.

Fury turned towards him, “We can't afford to wait that long.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Who's 'We'?”

“After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve.” Fury explained.

“By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection.” Steve said dryly.

Fury retorted in his own special way. “You know, I read those old SSR files. Greatest Generation? You guys did some nasty stuff.”

Steve knew exactly what Fury meant by that. “Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well at night. But we did it so the people could be free.” he pointed up at the helicarriers. “This isn't freedom, this is fear.”

“SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Don't hold your breathe, Fury.” he said as he walked away. Steve changed out of his uniform and rode his motorcycle out to the one place he knew he could be welcomed.

“All I'm saying, Jeff, is I thought the world wouldn't be as paranoid.” he said while sipping tea. Jeff was surprisingly healthy for being almost 93. He did live with his oldest daughter, but it gave Steve a chance to vent at a neutral source. “Sometimes I wonder what happened to the world.”

“The Japanese were determined to win, or at least draw out the fight.” Jeff told him. “Truman made a choice a couple months after you went down, it completely destroyed the line of where to stop.”

His niece, Meredith walked over to refill his tea, “Then my generation had to fight in a pointless war, and Nixon made us distrustful of the Government.”

“You mean more than we already were?” Steve mentioned. “We appreciated Roosevelt's help in alleviating the Depression, but not everyone was thrilled about his military plans.”

Meredith rolled her eyes, “And yet both of you signed up.” she said dryly, ignoring her father and uncle's mutterings.

“Either way Steve, the world changed after the War. No one trusted everyone completely, and it shows in our international politics,” Jeff would know all about that. Peggy hired him to be a diplomat for SHIELD back in the 50s. “All we can do is our best to survive in it, and sometimes the best thing to do is to start over when we have too.”

Steve nodded, “Thanks for the advice bro. I really needed to hear it.”

“Happy to help, and nice job finding a girl who ma would be proud of.” Jeff said, looking at the photo of himself and his late wife Gretchen. She had passed away three months ago, and Steve knew Jeff would be following in the next few years.

Steve smiled, “Ma was definitely proud of both of us for finding Gretchen and Joss.” he nodded to his brother before heading out.

* * *

  
Steve waited in the hallway of the DC VA and was found by a his 'running' partner. “Look who it is. The Running Man.”

“Hey Sam, I caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense.” he met Sam Wilson during one of his runs and he had a sassing attitude Steve felt was necessary to have in life after military service.

“Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret.” Steve instantly knew Sam meant that from personal experience.

“You lose someone?” That was a common question among veterans, and Steve learned the rare answer was 'no' when he asked.

Sam nodded, “My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till RPG knock Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch.” Steve had unfortunately found himself thinking back on the Austrian Train mission of January '45 during that.

“ _Bucky! No!_ ”

Steve shook his head, “I'm sorry.”

Sam shrugged, “After that, I had a hard time finding a reason to stay over there, ya know?” Steve did, if it hadn't been for Hydra, Steve probably would have found a way to get back to Brooklyn shortly after Bucky's death.

“But you're happy now, back out in the world?”

Sam smiled slightly, “Well, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah. You thinking about getting out?”

“I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did.” Steve said, “But my girlfriend has been helping with that.”

“Ultimate fighting?” Steve laughed at that one, “It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?”

Steve sighed, “Sometimes, I don't really know.”

* * *

  
After Fury showed up injured in his apartment, and telling him SHIELD was compromised, Steve had to chase after the gunman. Who apparently had a metal arm and was capable of catching his shield with it, something even Joss wasn't able to do.

Natasha walked up to him at the hospital. “Is he going to make it?”

“I don't know.”

“Tell me about the shooter,”

Steve thought back to earlier in the evening. “He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm. Rivals Hawkeye's aim.”

Natasha asking about ballistics is what alerted him to Maria Hill's arrival. Before they could talk further Fury started flat-lining, and Natasha looked really upset. Steve sent Clint and Phil texts to let them know, after the doctor called time of death.

In the hallway, Steve faced questioning from Natasha. “Why was Fury in your apartment?”

“I don't know, I stopped by to grab my bag before heading over to Reagan.” Steve told her, checking his phone, “And I missed my flight.”

Natasha looked like she didn't believe him. Which he really didn't want to deal with. “If you doubt my story, you can be the one to call Joss and tell her we're going to be late.” he had three days to the wedding, and had no time to get there. Great.

Rumlow walked over to him. “Cap, you're wanted back at SHIELD.”

“Just a second,”

“They want you now.”

Steve sighed and Natasha seriously looked like she doubted his story before leaving. Steve hid the flashdrive in his shoe before following the STRIKE team.

On the drive to the Triskelion, he seriously doubted he was going to make it to the wedding on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sam has made his entrance into the story! I changed where Steve put the flash drive because hiding it in plain sight doesn't make sense when he lived with Clint and Coulson for so long.
> 
> The next few chapters will be covering what the Winter Soldier was like in my universe. There will be more Sam and updates as to what's happening over in Hawaii. Stay tuned, leave kudos and comments that are positive rather than mean.


	8. The Challenges of Going Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate as Steve faces one of his most difficult challenges yet, and has to avoid getting capture with the help of the only Avenger available, Natasha Romanoff. Between staying out of sight and not getting completely peeved off at Natasha's methods, Steve learns just what Project Insight was supposed to do. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Joss is trying to maintain her cool while leading the rest of the team over in Hawaii, while being completely unaware of whether her own fiance is even alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers Captain America: The Winter Soldier for the scenes where Steve's on the run and learns why he should trust his instincts more often. I own nothing, except the plot and Joss. There is cursing, Joss having a minor freak out, Pepper being a BAMF, Steve slowly losing his patience with Natasha, Natasha showing off her mischievous side, and spoilers for the movie.

Alexander Pierce looked like the kind of politician Steve hated working with but did anyway. This time was no different than when he worked in the USO.

“Ah Captain, I'm Alexander Pierce.”

Steve spoke as he shook Pierce's hand. “Sir, its an honor.”

“The honor is mine, Captain. My father served in the 101st.” the screaming eagles, hadn't thought of them in a while. “Come on in.”

Pierce then went on to explain the situation that led to Fury's promotion to Director of SHIELD. And asked the question Steve had been hearing quite often in the last few hours. “I have no idea why Director Fury was in my apartment, I was stopping by to grab my bag before heading to the airport.”

“Really, where were you heading?”

Steve was vague to keep his girlfriend safe, “West Coast, one of my girlfriend's family was getting married and I was flying out to join her.” he frowned, “Although now I'm probably going to be late.”

“I'm sure she'll understand. Did you know the apartment was bugged?”

Steve nodded, “Yes. Fury told me about that.”

Pierce raised an eyebrow. “Did he tell you he was the one to bug it?” that was definitely new information. There was a discussion over whether Fury had anything to do with the Hijacking before he asked again, “I'll ask again, why was he there?”

“Sorry, I just don't know.” Pierce seemed to buy that. “Excuse me, but I have a flight to reschedule and several angry phone calls to endure.” Joss was definitely going to be yelling in at least one of them.

He had made his way out the door and was in the hall when Pierce stopped him. “Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone.”

“Understood.” but he had a feeling Pierce was going to make his play sooner rather than later. And it was in the elevator, where he found himself surrounded by agents. “Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?”

Which of course led to a fight in the elevator, that then led to Steve jumping out of the elevator to the ground floor of the Triskelion. And he felt at least one rib break when he landed.

It completely sucked when he had to destroy his bike in order to escape, hopefully Tony or Clint were planning to buy him a replacement bike for a wedding present.

Shit. The wedding....

Joss was going to completely kill him for this. If SHIELD didn't first.

* * *

  
Over in Hawaii, Joss was having the final alterations to her dress done when Darcy walked in, holding her phone. “Clint are you serious right now?” she paused, “Oh, you are the one telling the bride, not me.” she handed Joss the phone, “Clint has something he needs to tell you.”

“What's up Barton?” she asked, Phil had already been delayed due to an issue in DC, Thor had dropped off Jane before leaving, and Pepper had been flown in, without Tony. “ _I won't be able to make it._ ” Joss gasped, “Why the hell not?!” “ _Fury's dead and the acting Director doesn't want any agents to leave until they're done, then they report straight to DC_.”

Joss blinked at the news, Fury, was dead, and she had very mixed feelings about it. “Do they know who did it?” she asked, Clint was quiet. “Clint, tell me.” “ _Not yet, but Steve might have information on it._ ” Joss was confused, what wasn't Clint telling her? “ _He's on the run from SHIELD right now and we've been ordered to bring him in._ ”

With that, she hung up on him. Joss didn't want to hear that her teammates were being ordered to hunt down Steve. “Joss, is everything alright?” Jane asked, she had walked in while Joss had been on the phone. “Will Steve be here on time?”

For the second time in as many years, Joss felt her steel resolve crumble and she blinked back angry tears. Darcy walked over to help her stay upright while Jane went to get Pepper and Bruce. “Joss! Joss, what's wrong?” Pepper called as she ran into the room, “Jocelyn, what's going on?”

Joss fought back sobs as she tried to explain, “Steve isn't going to be able to make it.” she said before she started crying.

“That makes no sense, Steve wouldn't leave you at the altar,” Bruce said, “Can't SHIELD fly him here worst case?” Joss's sobs increased as she started crying. “That's why he can't make it.”

Pepper glanced at Darcy, “Is there something going on?”

Darcy shrugged, “All I know is Clint was on the phone with her before this started. Fury was killed and all agents are being recalled to DC as soon as possible is what he told me.”

“But isn't Steve a consultant?” Jane asked, Bruce nodded. “Then why would he have to stay in DC if he isn't an agent?” everyone shrugged, Joss managed to calm down enough to tell the others.

She sniffled, “Because...because he's a fugitive of SHIELD.” everyone paused as they digested that news. “He had to go on the run, so he can't make it.” and with that, her tears started falling again.

“Bruce, call Tony and tell him to find out what the hell's going on right now.” Pepper ordered, “Jane, get Thor back here, now. Darcy, try and calm Joss down, I'm going to contact the heroes in still on the East Coast who can help Steve.”

Everyone went to accomplish the assignments Pepper gave them as Darcy stayed while Joss changed into yoga pants and a tank top. “Look, Barton didn't mention anything about Romanoff, maybe she's helping him.”

“Darcy, I really don't know what to think right now.” Joss said, tears falling down her cheeks, “All I wanted was to marry the man who both supports my drive for success and actually loves me, and I don't even know if he's alive right now.”

At least Darcy realized she didn't want platitudes right now. “Steve will call when he's able. Tony made sure his tech is unhackable and knows Steve wouldn't have anything to do with Fury's death.”

Joss thought that over, Darcy was right. Steve would call her as soon as he was in a safe location.

* * *

  
“Natasha I am going to kill you.” Steve growled. She had just thrown his StarkPhone into the trash, and he hadn't even been able to contact Joss.

She gave him a look, “We need to remain inconspicuous. And we don't know for sure Stark won't track it for SHIELD.” she ignored his glares, “You'll thank me later.” she told him before walking off.

Steve rolled his eyes before following her, “I seriously doubt that.”

They were currently undercover, using clothes Natasha had stashed in her closet of all places, to try and decode whatever was on the flashdrive Steve kept hidden from SHIELD, and on their way to an Apple store to do so. Which meant Natasha was in charge, as she had more experience with espionage than he was, but right now he was seriously debating whether he was able to trust her.

At least Natasha knew he had nothing to do with Fury's death. She had determined it was a Cold War era Ghost Story called the Winter Soldier. And he wanted to find out more.

When they reached the store, Steve handed her the flashdrive, “How long do we have?”

“The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are. So about nine minutes from....” she popped the flashdrive into the computer, which Steve knew was a Mac, but not much else. “Now.”

She worked on the computer while Steve subtly kept watch. “Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.”

An AI? Like Jarvis or JT? “Can you override it?”

“The person who developed this is slightly smarter than I am.” she paused. “Slightly.” she pulled up a different program before explaining, “I'm gonna try and run a tracer on it. This is a program SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”

Of course, then an Apple Employee showed up. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh, no. My fiance was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations.” Of all the plans she could have used for cover, she had to go with that one.

He smiled, “Right, only a few weeks left.”

“Congratulations. Where are you guys thinking about going to?” Steve glanced at the screen and quickly recognized the state.

“Uh, somewhere in New Jersey?” Steve said.

“Oh,” The employee stared at him for a moment, “I have those exact glasses.”

Natasha deadpanned as she typed on the screen, “Wow, you two are practically twins.” he was slowly planning revenge for that.

“Yeah, I wish. Specimen.” Steve frowned as another person thought of him as that, “Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you.” he turned to Natasha, “You said nine minutes, come on.”

“Shh, relax. Got it.” the coordinates for the location come up in a location Steve is all too familiar with, “You know it?”

“I used to. Let's go.” he said before pocketing the flashdrive. He glanced around and saw STRIKE team members. Instead of his fighting tactic, Natasha gave him another plan, that worked. When they were on the escalator she quickly turned to face him.

“Kiss me.” Steve blinked in shock. Natasha knew he was in a relationship.

“What?”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

He was aware of this, “Yes, they do,” before he could argue further, Natasha pulled his head down and kissed him. All Steve knew was this was adding another reason for Joss to kill him.

Natasha pulled away “You still uncomfortable?” she asked as they walked down the escalator.

“That's not the word I would use.”

* * *

  
After a talk with Natasha in the truck, they pulled up at the coordinates. “The file came from this location.”

“So did I. This is the camp where I was trained.” and where he spent his last days before becoming a super soldier. He thought back to one of his early training regiments where he struggled to keep up with the others as Sergeant Duffy yelled.

Natasha said she came up with nothing, and Steve nearly believed it, until he noticed something that was out of place. “What is it?”

“Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” he explained before busting the lock with his shield.

What they found was one of the early SHIELD bases, back when it was starting out. Along with a secret elevator hidden behind a bookshelf.

The room they walked into held massive computer terminals that looked older than most of the team, except for him and Thor. “This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient.” that's when she saw the flashdrive port and somehow activated the system.

“ _INITIATE SYSTEM?_ ” “Y-E-S spells yes.” Natasha typed into the system. She smiled as it started, “Shall we play a game?” she glanced back at Steve and started to explain. “It's from a movie...”

He interrupted, “Yeah, I saw it.” Halloween 2011, Joss had nightmares from it for a week. They then heard an accented voice speak over the monitor.

“ _Rogers, Steven Grant. Born July 1918. Romanova, Natalia Alianovna. Born November 1984._ ” the old camera above the screen moved as it spoke.

“It's some kind of recording.” Natasha guessed.

“ _I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in January 1945, but I am._ ” Steve mentally groaned as a photo of Dr. Zola appeared on the screen.

Natasha turned towards him. “Do you know this thing?”

Steve held back the sigh, “Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.” another of the first things he looked up after getting pulled from the ice.

“ _First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain._ ” that wasn't creepy at all. And this was _**another**_ thing Steve had to prevent Tony from doing, he would have to add it to the list after he had access to one of Jarvis's systems.

“How did you get here?”

“ _Invited._ ”

Natasha explained something Joss had already told him back when he was first thawed. “It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Of all the things Howard could have done....

“ _They thought I could help their cause. But I also helped build up my own._ ” Steve retorted Hydra died with Schmidt in March of '45. Zola countered that with the old Hydra slogan, and Steve wanted proof. “ _Accessing archive_.”

Several photos appeared on screen as Zola explained. “ _Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed_.” Images of several events Joss taught him about appeared onto the screen, and Steve realized a **lot** of what Joss learned in her minor, had been the result of Hydra manipulation.

“That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you.” Natasha said. Steve didn't think it was as cut and dry as she thought.

“ _Accidents, can happen._ ” and now Steve had to tell Tony that Hydra played a part in his parents' deaths. Like that wasn't going to end badly at all.

“ _Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, Hydra's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum._ ” a newspaper from the 40s and a Time Magazine cover appeared next. He then smashed the screen. “ _As I was saying..._ ”

Zola went on to explain the drive contained an algorithm to determine who needed to be eliminated in order for Hydra to continue. Then Natasha told him about a missile heading for them, and Steve had to duck into a grate with Natasha to avoid dying in the resulting explosion.

As if this week couldn't get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Joss panicking goes against her normal behavior, but even the toughest and most badass of women can reach their limits with stress. Steve being on the other side of the country, missing, on the run, and not having heard from him with two days to their wedding would do that. Clint telling her SHIELD was looking for him, and didn't specify how to bring him in (I did that on purpose) was the final nail in the coffin of her already frayed nerves of steel coming undone. Having friends like Pepper and Darcy help her to regain her composure.
> 
> Natasha threw out the StarkPhone because she's a spy who has paranoia ingrained in her very behavior. It's not that she doesn't distrust Tony, completely, but she knows SHIELD, and knows they could trick him into tracking them down. She hasn't been staying at the Tower and doesn't know how extensive JARVIS works, or how much Tony knows Steve cares for Joss, and Tony wouldn't want to betray the woman he considers a little sister by betraying Steve. I wasn't making this a Natasha-bashing chapter, I'm just saying she hasn't built the same levels of trust everyone else on the Avengers had.
> 
> I will be covering Joss's reaction to Natasha kissing Steve in one of the later chapters. Just a heads up, Steve won't be facing the same reaction when Joss finds out that he did from Peggy Carter when she found out Private Lorraine kissed him in the first Cap movie. So he won't get shot and have to hide behind the shield.
> 
> I start finals next week, so it will take some time for the next chapter to be posted. Until then, leave kudos, and either positive or constructive comments.


	9. Planning and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss takes charge while attempting to maintain her cool, while Steve works to send a message to the team and gains a new ally in his fight. There's also a surprise visitor at the Stark Hawaiian Estate.
> 
> -Yep, I show up and cause mischief in my own unique way.
> 
> Give me the keyboard, Wilson! There's Deadpool snark, just a head's up, but otherwise, this is more of the Avengers trying to figure out what's going on and planning based on what they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finals are over and I regained enough mental ability to post the next chapter, it's partial filler, but also allows for some important parts of the background to be added.
> 
> I own nothing, everything mentioned is owned by their respective owners. This includes slight cursing, cameo mentions of the Fantastic Four, Spiderman, and....
> 
> The Merc with a Mouth, Wade Wilson! Who still wants Chimichangas.
> 
> (While ignoring Deadpool) I also included my own reasoning for why Johnny Storm and Steve Rogers look similar in this verse.

Thankfully Tony managed to get a secure channel set up to explain the situation. “As far as I can tell, Steve's underground with Natashalie and Barton's trying to find them.”

“Try being the key word.” Clint said, Pierce had pulled him from the search due to him being Nat's partner. “The STRIKE team lost them after they picked up their trail at the mall. Hold on,” Clint paused as he and Phil overheard something.

Pepper sighed, “Well, at least we know they're alive.” she glanced at Tony, “Did you find their phones?” Tony had his annoyed look on.

“Romanoff's I found in the Potomac, Rogers' was on its way to the landfill. I think she doubted who I would side with on this and had Steve ditch his.”

“Or ditched it for him.” Bruce said. Everyone turned towards him, “What? Steve is set to get married in two days, unless he couldn't get a secure line, he would call.”

Jane spoke, “And Natasha took away his only chance at telling his fiancee he was alive.”

Clint came back onto the screen, “So...I have news.” Joss turned towards his part of the screen. “There was just a confirmed hit at Camp Leigh.” Joss's partially restored calm, crumbled a bit. “Which was where Steve was chosen for Project Rebirth for those who didn't know.”

“Barton if you're not going to help, then shut up.” Darcy retorted, “I literally just got her to calm down from the last time.” Joss was usually calm and collected when faced with catastrophe, this is an unique case in that she didn't have the complete knowledge of where her main supporter was.

“Sorry, they didn't find any sign of death. So at the moment, there's a chance they're alive.” Clint replied. “Trust me, I'm worried to. I just show it differently.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright Katniss, shut up. As for the New York contingent, I have confirmation from Rhodey that he'll be on standby, and Human Torch is willing to and I quote, 'Help make sure his great-uncle lives long enough to lose his freedom'.”

“Johnny Storm is weird.” Darcy said. “But at least now we know why he and Steve look similar.”

It had been a weird discovery to find out that Johnny and Sue Storm's grandfather, was Steve's younger brother Jeff. The only heroes who won that from the betting pool was Joss, Spiderman, and, ironically enough, Deadpool.

Joss decided to take a few deep breathes before switching her mindset from Joss Duncan, panicking over her fiance's disappearance, over to Emerald Strike, who will take over leadership in Cap's absence. “Stark, scan for either vibranium or the residual radiation that comes off of those who have the serum, it should get you a location. Barton, check all the scanners for any sign of Romanoff on the channels.”

Everyone smiled, “Welcome back Strike.” Tony said. “And you're sure he'll have the shield?”

“I know my partner in crime-fighting,” Joss smiled, “He always has it nearby.” she turned to Barton's part of the screen, “If she won't answer to you, have someone else contact her or Steve.”

Jane, Darcy and Thor all gave her slightly confused looks, as Thor had only seen Strike once and the other two never had, but this was as good as she got. “Why did you switch over to Strike?” Pepper asked after Tony and Clint signed off. “Given you were freaking out earlier?”

“Steve is the first guy I can truly be happy with and myself around. I am terrified that something happened. Strike can compartmentalize and see it as Cap and Widow on a solo mission with no radio contact.” Joss told her. “And you know I hate when I show too much emotion.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow, “I thought Steve was helping you with that?” Joss shrugged, knowing how it was easier said than done. “But, as long as you don't freak out twice as bad later, I'm good.”

Joss rolled her eyes, “I just need a couple hours with my punching bag or a few hours doing yoga and I'll be fine.” she checked JT, “We do have a few things to finish for the wedding, and then get some sleep. Tony or Clint will call if they find something.” Pepper nodded as they walked from the screen room.

* * *

  
It took all night to drive out to the nearest safe location, and Steve managed to send a coded message, in Morse Code, to one of the other heroes in New York to send to the rest of the Avengers. When Natasha woke up she didn't seem happy about it. “We nearly died via explosion. I told Deadpool to have Spiderman contact Tony.”

She tried to argue, “I kept quiet when Tony could track us in security cameras, but I am not going to have my fiancee think I'm dead for longer than she has too.” he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You might be the expert on espionage, but I've known the team for almost two years.” he didn't say anything after that, letting it hang.

“SHIELD will be tracking the rest of the teams movements. We need someone unrelated to the Avengers or SHIELD to help.”

Steve held up a hand, “First, the message included having Tony meddle in his own unique way, and second, I know just the person.”

* * *

  
Sam was surprisingly willing to hide them after he learned the case about why they were. “How pissed is your girl going to be when she finds out?” he asked while Steve waited for the shower.

“First, she hates it when people call her that.” Sam nodded, looking apologetic, “Second, I am 87% sure she's not too upset about it, given Joss probably already knows.” Sam looked understanding of everything, but did ask a question.

“87%?”

He shrugged, “I can be 100% sure, Joss does have a temper and hates when a plan gets derailed,” he sipped his coffee, “but I have a feeling the others are finding ways to keep her calm, and help vent her anger.”

He seemed to understand that, then Natasha yelled the shower was free. Once he was showered and dressed, Steve went to talk to her, given what they learned about SHIELD last night. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Natasha said, Steve debated whether she was lying or not.

He decided to go with his instincts on it. “What's going on, Natasha?”

She frowned, “When I first joined SHIELD years ago, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I ended up trading the KGB for Hydra.” she paused, “I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore.”

Steve gave her a thoughtful expression, “There's a chance that you may be in the wrong business.” she smiled faintly, “But there's always a spot for you at the Tower.”

“I owe you one Steve.” Natasha said.

“It's fine.”

She had a thoughtful expression, “If it was the other way around, and you had to trust me to save you, and be honest, would you?”

He thought about that for a second, “I would now.” he smiled, “And I am always honest,” he smirked, “to Joss's annoyance.”

Before Natasha could comment, Sam walked in to let them know breakfast was ready, then asked if that was something they actually did as superheroes. Steve grabbed a t-shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

“So the question is, who in SHIELD has the authority to approve a domestic strike?” Natasha asked at breakfast. Several people came to mind for Steve, but the only one who could purposely launch one in the Untied States was Pierce. “Who also happens to be at the top of the most secure building in DC right now.” Natasha replied when he said so.

Steve was trying to think of alternatives, but without any of their secure lines, thanks a lot Romanoff, it was down to just them. “He's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.” although he was genuinely wondering how many heroes and villains were on that list.

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” which was the only officer on a ship full of techs. “I believe Joss would say that was suspicious if not a freaking sign.” Steve nodded, knowing she was fairly on the mark for his fiancee.

That brought into play a new problem. “So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in DC kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” he added a pointed look, “Without any enhanced backup?”

“We could call Deadpool.” Steve gave her a pointed look. “Right, subtle.”

Sam dropped a file in front of him, “The answer is, you don't.” the conversation proved to show there was a lot Steve didn't know about Sam, but was willing to help him out.

There was just one thing left, “Where do we find one of these?”

Sam went on to explain they were hidden in Fort Meade under steel walls and a security face, Steve turned to Natasha, who was smirking. She then shrugs at him, Steve knew it was going to be interesting.

* * *

  
Joss was in the middle of her yoga routine, when she heard a presence trying to sneak into the compound. She slowly moved her hand to grab the knife hidden under the yoga mat, palmed it, and slowly stood, and with her eyes closed, listened for the intruder's movements.

It hits it target, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Merc with a Mouth himself. “What do you want Wilson.”

“Can't a guy visit his favorite female super soldier? Ooh, are there any Chimichangas here? The author doesn't have any plans for me to have them,” Deadpool said as he remove the knife from where it landed and handed it back. “Also, where did you get the accuracy to hit me with your eyes closed? Are you a witch, or like Katniss Everdeen?”

Joss ignored the weird statement, knowing Wade had weird habits and knew things the others didn't, but simply took back the knife. “I'm the world's only female super soldier, not that I'm aware of, and in Finland. They blindfolded me to see how extensive my accuracy was.” she explained, “But its not easy to do, I never close my eyes in combat, too risky.”

“Right, you and Rogers have an extensive healing factor, but nowhere near mine or wolverine's.” he said as Joss walked over to the lanai.

Joss gave him an incredulous look. “No one has a healing factor anywhere near yours. Also, I suck with a bow, so no, I'm not Katniss.” she flipped the knife so the point was aimed between them, “Why are you here?”

Deadpool handed her a note, “The man with a plan, and hot guy you plan on marrying asked me to give this to Spidey, to have him deliver it to the modern golden tinman.” Joss snorted, knowing Tony would hate it when he learned of the newest nickname from the mercenary.

“But you decided to give it to me?” Deadpool nodded. “Wade, why?”

“Because there's currently a hit out on Steve. Castle's dealing with people on the East Coast who are trying to go through with it, and I'm on the international idiots.” he gave her a piece of paper, “You deserve to know he's alright yourself.”

Joss found the note said he was alright, and then Deadpool gave her a phone. “It's a burner phone, I left one with Steve.” Joss did something incredibly reckless, and hugged Deadpool. “Not expecting that plot twist.” he said before carefully hugging her back. “You're welcome. Can I still come to the wedding, whenever that is?”

“I think we'll have to reschedule the date, but I think we can manage having you here.” Joss said, “I really appreciate this.” Deadpool nodded before hopping the fence and disappearing once again.

Joss looked at the burner phone in her hand, and figured she would call him later, while making plans with a certain team to see if she could get to the East Coast, what's the worst that could happen til then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I gave Joss and Deadpool their own snark relationship. Deadpool is well aware that Joss is capable of taking him out in several different ways, and she gained a lot of respect from the New York Heroes after dealing with the male Avengers, sans Bruce, and Loki after Manhattan. I also figured SHIELD would try different methods to take out Steve and Natasha, other than the STRIKE Team so I included a few heroes with different opinions of morals to defend them.
> 
> Also, Clint getting pulled from the search due to his partnership with Natasha is another reason for my explanation of where Hawkeye was in the Winter Soldier.
> 
> The burner phones will be used in the next chapter, and Joss should have known better than to question what could go wrong after her time working on the Avengers. It will ALWAYS affect someone on the team.


	10. From Bad to Worse, and Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with the aftermath of his first fight with Hydra's combatants of the 21st century, and Joss builds up the support network for the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I had finals then a really bad case of Writer's Block, but I'm back. I own nothing except the original characters and the plot. Spoilers for Captain America 2. And slightly more cursing than in normal chapters. This is a shorter chapter, but mostly because I wanted to get it posted before another bout of the block.

Steve knew the universe was cursing him by making things go from bad to worse. Sitwell explained the algorithm was designed to eliminate any present and future threats to Hydra, and gave out quite a few names in his panic. “ _You, Stark, Banner, Duncan, Reed Richards, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Wolverine_ ,” several of those names, and oddly enough Deadpool, meant that they were going to require backup.

After they got the information from him, and Steve activated the emergency alert that the Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four agreed on to alert the others of possible threat to any of their members, they left for the Triskelion, where Sitwell wouldn't shut up. Then something jumped onto the roof of the car and pulled the steering wheel from the car.

Steve was shot at, and Romanoff saved him, before the three of them jumped out of the car on his shield. Which could have gone slightly better than it had.

After he got blasted off of the bridge the battle blended together until Steve went hand-to-hand with the Winter Soldier himself, then pulled off his mask.

And was suddenly seeing a ghost from his past.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The universe really did hate him right now. Or was not happy with his actions as of late.

Steve tried to regain his composure enough to fight efficiently, but he couldn't. He was incredibly glad he had back-up during the fight, otherwise, he definitely wouldn't be making it to the wedding. Dealing with Rumlow, who he was figuring was more against him than originally thought, was just another level of annoyance.

He should have paid more attention after the Azzano mission at the end of 1943, but there wasn't much Steve could do, and knew Joss would be saying the same thing if she knew about the situation. Sam said so himself, before Steve saw the state of Natasha's shoulder, which meant Clint was going to shoot someone after this. Hopefully one of the team, most likely Joss or Bruce, would help move his sights to someone in Hydra.

Thankfully Maria Hill had plans to rescue them. And arrived in her own unique female badass way.

* * *

  
When they got an alert from Clint and Tony in the early hours of April 3rd, several annoyed looks were halted when they said the same thing. “I found Steve and Natasha.”

“What, how?” Pepper asked, Joss was still trying to wrap her head around the fact. Then realized when she was getting an alert from both Reed Richards **_and_** Scott Summers, she figured out how one of them did.

“Steve activated the emergency alert.” Bruce and Pepper knew what she meant, but Jane, Darcy and Thor were confused, “It's a system we set up after we had to face off against Doom for the third time in six months. It allows one team to activate it if there's a threat in place against members from one of the other two teams.”

Tony looked grim, “We only used it once since its creation, and that was when Doom and Modok teamed up to try and take us down.” Joss held up two fingers, “This is the first time all three teams will be called into action.”

“Dammit, someone get on the phone with a member of the Fantastic Four and someone in Winchester, see which teams are available to help.” she glanced down at the burner phone in her hand, making a decision. “I'm calling Steve.”

* * *

  
“I wasn't sure who to trust.” the not dead Fury told them in his makeshift hospital room. The burner phone in Steve's pocket then started ringing.

Steve pulled it out, “Deadpool gave me a burner phone, I have no idea why.” he answered. “Hello?”

“ _Rogers, what the hell is going on._ ” Now he had to deal with a border lined pissed off Joss. “Insight was worst than I thought,” “ _What does it do?_ ” Steve ignored the looks from the spies, “Eliminates any current and future threats, including us, Tony, Bruce, Reed, Logan, and oddly enough Doom and Magento.” “ _That won't backfire at all._ " Sarcasm, he was safe for the moment.  " _And threats from whom, exactly?_ ” Steve sighed, she wasn't going to take this well, hell he barely did. “I forgot to burn the immortal head of Hydra. It wasn't as dead as I thought it was.”

Steve waited for Joss to finish with her cursing, there might be more going on than he knew at the moment, before continuing. “Yeah, that was my reaction as well.” “ _I've got Bruce on the phone with the X-Men, and Tony and Richards are in the middle of another snark fest at the moment, so do you need help?_ ” Steve thought about it, then figured he would feel infinity better if he had her fighting by his side. “How quickly can you get to DC?”

Fury and Natasha looked ready to protest until he gave them a glare that was one he aimed at Howard Stark after he tried to 'adjust' something, only for it to blow up.

“ _I need to figure out a ride across the country, but in 15 hours at the most._ ” Steve agreed before hanging up with the promise to call her back when there was a plan created. “Don't give me that look. That was the first communication I've had with her in days.” he said with a pointed look at Natasha.

Hill sighed, knowing he wasn't apologizing. “Take some time to clean up and eat before the meeting, we'll come up with a plan for her in and not in the fight.” Steve nodded before following Sam out of the room to find some grub.

* * *

  
After hanging up, Joss broke up the Richards-Stark Battle of Wits and Snarkiness. “Both of you shut it. Richards, where the hell is your team right now.”

“Latveria. Why?”

Joss smirked, “Put Doom on the line, please.” she ignored the weird looks the others were sending her, “I have news.” there was a pause, and minor scuffle before Doom was on the screen. “Dr. Doom, I have information about your immediate well being.”

“What is it that you interrupted my plot to advance my country?”

Joss gave him the most serious look in her arsenal. “Hydra has you listed as either a current or future threat and has plans to eliminate you through the Project Insight Helicarriers. Along with Reed Richards.”

It was quiet for a few moments before Richards' head appeared on the screen, “You want a ride?” she nodded, “We'll pick you up in a few hours.”

After he hung up Bruce told her Logan was willing to head out, apparently he also had a difficult past with the science division and more than willing to help give payback. “I'm sitting out, but did notify Charles of the threat against himself and Magneto.”

Tony would fly down, and did tell her Magneto was on stand-by, but really uncomfortable going against Hydra, but given how his powers manifested, Joss knew it was a reasonable excuse. “I just wanted him aware, we'll have more than enough fighters.”

“He's grateful for the understanding.” Tony told her, before she disconnected the call, Thor walked over, “What's up Point Break.”

As always, Thor didn't react to the nickname, “Man of Iron, I volunteer to stand guard here.” Joss then remembered she hadn't set up a Hawaiian defense.

“Go for it Thor, you are the first line, Pepper still has her Extremis, and Bruce _really_ doesn't want to get angry. So we need a heavy hitter to stay behind.” Thor looked confused at the lingo, “Just make sure Darcy has her Taser.”

Thor nodded grimly before Joss ran to her room to pack up her uniform. Thankfully, she usually wore a tank top and yoga pants underneath the battle gear, so she didn't have to change before leaving. She did have to get her hair under control though.

Joss decided to bite the bullet, “Can someone help me with my hair?”

“What do you need done, and why?” Pepper asked from her seat on the chair. Joss held up the dark strands, they had been getting a little unruly after a few days with limited sleep, nightmares sucked.

Darcy looked at her hair, and winced. “I imagine you only know how to do the basic braid?”

“Yeah, and I need something a bit more intricate to keep it out of my face while I'm fighting. If it's braided then I can pin it back so its contained.” and a standard braid wouldn't be enough to hold back her waves, not after a week in the humid beach air.

“Thor knows how to braid.” Jane offered. Everyone turned to stare at the astrophysicist. “Do you know how long Asgardian hair is? It's also seen as a pre-battle bonding activity.”

Darcy raised a hand, “So would that be classified as another thing that proves Thor should have been sent down to Earth sooner?”

“Maybe. The citizens of Puente Antiguo might disagree with you on that.” Pepper said. Darcy nodded her acknowledgment. As awesome as Thor's hair braiding skill could be, Pepper did have a point.

Joss sighed, “Thor, do you know how to do a military braid bun?” Thor looked slightly confused, “It's the style female soldiers with long hair use.”

He nodded. “Lady Sif uses one similar, if you wish to do that.”

“I trust your judgment on this Thor, I don't have time to dawdle.” He nodded and she turned around to allow him to braid it.

Getting to DC without raising suspicions was going to be the hardest challenge she would face. She could only hope the situation would improve.

* * *

  
Steve walked out and up to the top of the dam where the temporary base was set up. The fight with Fury over what to do with the Insight Carriers hit a little to close to home for comfort. Although he was considering the idea of grabbing his old uniform from the Smithsonian after dark, which seemed like an interesting challenge. He leaned over the side of the rail and stared out at the space, thinking back to after his mom's funeral in October 1936.

And how Bucky promised to look out for him and Jeff, at least until his brother managed to secure a way to start his medical training. Sam walking up interrupted his thoughts. “He's gonna be there, ya know?” it didn't take rocket science to figure out who Sam was talking about.

“I know.” Sam tried to prepare him for Bucky not being the guy he used to be, but Steve knew that was the case as soon as he saw him during the fight. The question remained of whether or not Bucky was savable. Steve thought he could be, Sam was a bit more doubtful.

They were quickly interrupted by what sounded like an invisible jet. Then a dark haired blur falling past them down the side of the dam. “Dammit Storm! TOO FAR!!!!!” Steve grabbed the edge of the rope Joss tried to attach to the railing and pulled up. Sam grabbed part of it and helped heave Joss onto the walkway.

Joss was wearing one of the new uniforms Tony made her, as he constantly improved anything he build that he thought was awesome. Although she looked a little windblown, she appeared physically fine. “13 hours, not bad.” Steve then noticed Joss's hair was pulled into a bun, rather than the normal braid she used in combat. “Who did your hair?”

“Thor.” Steve must have made a face because she elaborated. “Asgardian bonding activity, I didn't ask. The good news is we have a lot of people to help in the fighting.”

Sam cleared his throat behind them. “Right, Joss, this is Sam Wilson. Sam, this is my fiancee, Joss Duncan.”

Joss held out a hand. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, and what's the bad news may I ask?”

Steve was the one who replied. “We're going to have to reschedule the wedding, aren't we?” Joss nodded. “Great. Who'd you get?”

Joss explained the Fantastic Four, Tony and Rhodey, and a few of the X-Men were available. “Doom might show up, not sure yet. Also, _no one_ is happy with Fury after he waited until after he had an assassination attempt to explain the issue.” she aimed one of her questioning looks at him. “Did anything happen while you were on the run?” how the hell does she figure this out? Steve decided to bite the bullet and tell her.

“Natasha kissed me to avoid Rumlow and the STRIKE team.” he said, then braced himself for any possible reaction that Joss might have. When thirty seconds passed, and nothing happened, Steve lowered his arms, “You're not mad?”

Joss sighed, she looked annoyed, but not in a violent mood. “Not at you. I understand that there was a reason for it, but Natasha needs to work on how to fight with a team.” Joss's tone had him concerned for the Russian. Steve was torn between wanting to watch the confrontation between the two women and wanting to stay as far away as possible when Joss saw Natasha next. He'll see what happened.

Sam shrugged, “Safe to say you'll have plenty of chances to remind her not to mess with you,” he paused. “And not to make any moves towards Steve, even if there for undercover work.”

Joss pointed at him. “I like you,” she turned to Steve, “Can we recruit him for the Avengers?” Steve blinked several times. “I need another sane-ish person, and it doesn't hurt to have more air support.”

“We'll see how the battle goes.” Steve remembered something. “That reminds me, I have somewhere to be.” Sam and Joss asked where he was heading. “If you're going to fight a war, you need a uniform.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be a fight between Joss and Natasha. Joss is not a vengeful person and will just glare at her for awhile, then kick her ass in a sparring match. She knows it was for their safety, but isn't happy about the execution of it. Mostly Natasha's in for a lot of team bonding exercises with Thor (And Joss knows it will be punishment enough). The next update will be posted when I finish the chapter and have the time to upload it.


	11. In the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is won, but what of the Super Soldiers? Steve and Joss deal with the Immediate effects of the Battle of the Triskelion on politics, the team, and themselves. All while figuring out how to move forward from the fight that changed the world more than Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! This one takes place in the scenes after Steve is pulled from the Potomac River. I own nothing but the plot and OCs. It mostly takes place in the Tower over the course of a few days. There is a Sam and Steve discussion in the chapter and some injury recovery. There are references to a girls night and the next Avengers and Cap movies, but that might be all that is revealed.

Joss woke up with a pounding headache, sore muscles, and a slight burning in her lower right side, she also heard two out of sync beeping sounds.

And music. Joss blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and turned her head slightly, finding herself in a hospital room with Steve lying in a bed next to her, looking far worse than she felt, and Sam sitting guard between them. “On your left.” Steve said.

“I'm going to assume that's an inside joke.” Sam smiled, then nodded. “Ok, what's the diagnosis?”

Joss remembered Steve grabbing his old World War Two Uniform. His speech at the Triskelion, telling Sam the speech ability was a new thing. Heading for the Charlie Helicarrier, facing off against the Winter Soldier and holding her own even after Steve and Sam arrived.

Heading for the computer bank while the boys distracted the Winter Solider, then trying to fight him off while placing the chip into the bank. Steve arriving and fighting him, the two of them basically fighting for their lives. Joss getting shot in the stomach before falling through a hole in the glass cover.

Struggling to make her way to shore, literally having to punch a Bull Shark in the snout to avoid getting bitten. The burning pain in her calf by her scar. Crawling her way onto the sand and turning back in time to see the Shield fall into the River, then blacking out as she saw one of the two super soldiers fall.

“Torn muscles, several gunshot wounds, Steve had multiple facial deformations, and I am wondering how the hell you had what looked like a shark bite on your left calf.”

Joss closed her eyes. “Bull sharks have been seen as far north as Chicago and I punched one in the snout. My uniform must have blocked most of the teeth.” she tried to lift her head, “Concussions?”

“Yep. Also, the gunshot you received ended up lodged in your appendix. They had to remove it to prevent further problems.” Joss held up a thumb. It wasn't like she needed her appendix.

Steve glanced over, “Did we at least succeed?”

“Are we dead?” Joss deadpanned. Steve was silent. “Then we did our job.”

Sam went on to explain that SHIELD was no longer active. And they were the worst injuries in the fighters. “Which is ironic as hell.”

“Believe me.” they droned out together. “WE KNOW.”

That was when Tony decided to waltz into their hospital room. “You two look pretty beat up.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Wow. That was actually tactful.” Joss noted that as well. “How is everyone doing?”

“Romanoff and Barton are apparently secretly married and didn't tell anyone. The Hawaiian group is safe, and the rest of the fighters have already given their statements and vacated for New York.” Tony explained. “I have the lawyers set to seize any materials used in either of your surgeries to prevent the serum from getting into the wrong hands.”

Joss nodded. “Thanks Tony. When are we getting out of here?” she asked.

“Rogers is leaving as soon as the worst of his injuries are healed. You are being monitored until they determine your out of the woods for sepsis.” she must have made a face. “Your appendix had been on the brink of bursting when it was shot.”

Steve and Sam blinked, but Sam stated what they were thinking. “So the Winter Soldier shooting her was a good thing?”

“Yep.” Joss sighed and decided to catch another nap to sleep off the pain.

* * *

Steve had been released the morning after Tony arrived, Joss stayed for another three days. They let her out once she started glaring at everyone but him and Sam. Due to that, and the underlying threat of being sued by SI Lawyers, the hospital released her into Steve's care.

Which was currently going better than anyone would have expected. “You are aware you're being a complete hypocrite right now, right?”

Joss was trying to act like she hadn't gotten abdominal surgery. “Do you want to have abdominal reconstructive surgery?” she simply glared. “It's not the end of the world to binge watch your favorite show while I clean the apartment.”

“But I'm bored.”

That was a problem. The team was currently staying under the radar to prevent the governments of the world from trying to create any laws that could be ways to 'control' superheroes.

After the DC Fiasco, and her Senate Committee hearing, Romanoff and Barton decided to go underground and reestablish their covers and connections. Coulson had been making sure any non-Hydra agents were staying protected, and helping Hill rebuild SHIELD as new.

Tony and Bruce were working on clearing up any technical issues from the backlash of the Data Files. And Thor was in the middle of a Citizenship Issue with INS. Pepper was helping him with that, and Sam, who moved to the Tower with them, was finishing up the move into his new apartment. “How about Jane and Darcy watch with you?”

“Alright.” Joss said after awhile. “See if they're available.” Steve gave her a kiss before asking Jarvis.

"Jarvis, is Darcy available for a phone call?" Steve asked, then received a better response than he expected from the Intern. But she and Joss bonded over trying to maintain the well being of the members of Team Science! so it wasn't entirely unexpected.

* * *

Apparently Jane had been in the middle of a three day Science! Binge and Darcy was looking for an excuse to drag her from her lab. She came up carrying several pints of ice cream and other types of junk food. “Girls Night?” Steve asked when he opened the door.

“Yep.” she said while dragging Jane in. “So go find something to do elsewhere, Cap.” maybe he would help Sam after checking on the Science Bros. “Hey Joss!”

Joss looked up from her book. “Hey, is that Mint Chip?”

“Yes it is. But you need to eat actual food first.” Darcy told her, and held her ground even after an annoyed look. “Try it but I'm not backing down.”

Steve looked impressed before heading downstairs. Mostly because Darcy threatened to tase him if he stayed. He knocked on Sam's door, “Hey man, need any super strength to move anything?”

“Why not? Come on in.” Sam said, “Although I am curious why you decided to help instead of debate with Joss on why she should not move.”

“Girls Night with Jane and Darcy.” Sam nodded. “So I'm hanging out down here to see if you need help, and maybe catch a game?”

Sam raised a look. “I'm sure there's a baseball game on that we can order some pizza for.” he pointed to the boxes. “But I need my living room unpacked first.”

He laughed before opening a box. “Tony make you any new wings yet?”

“He's been bugging me about it for a few days. I figure it's easier to give in than fight him.”

“Unless its something stupid. Then you get Pepper, Joss, Bruce or Me. Or Rhodes if he's visiting.” that was how they figured it was best to prevent the apocalypse. It came in handy quite a bit, although the Ultron program was something that was going to need to be deleted while Tony was out of town the way things were looking in the lab.

Sam glanced over while they rebuilt one of the shelves. “Any plans for finding Barnes?” that was something that had been digging at him since the fight.

“Joss and I discussed it.” Sam gave him a 'really?' look. “Actual discussion, no yelling, and she told me it was probably best if I gave him space at the moment.” she told him if he tracked him down, then he would be considered another threat. “He can find me if and when he's ready. I'm not leaving the Tower for anything non-mission related for some time.”

“Unless Joss has a doctor's appointment?” Steve nodded. “How's wedding planning?”

Steve groaned. “We're rescheduling for when Joss can stand and walk unassisted for long periods of time. So probably in the Winter or Next year.” that was something they decided on as soon as they returned. “The only upside is that we actually have time to plan instead of just throwing things together like last time.”

“That does make sense.” Sam told him. “No other reason?” Steve aimed him with a look, Sam lifted his hand in surrender. “Forget I asked.” they built the rest of the furniture Sam brought with him in silence, then Sam asked another important question.

“What do you want on your pizza, man?”

* * *

Joss felt a hand on her shoulder as she blinked awake. “What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“About 1:30 in the morning.” Steve told her. “I just got home. How was Girls Night?” he asked as he helped her stand upright, mostly, to get to bed.

As they slowly walked, Joss told him about her evening. “Good, we had junk food, watched some movies, and played Cards Against Humanity.” she paused. “Darcy has a very twisted and unique sense of humor.”

“I kind of figured, given how well she speaks Tony's version of snark.” Steve paused. “No they speak the same dialect of snark. Darcy just has more tact.”

Joss leaned into Steve's side, “He's getting better now that he's spending time with us. He used to be so much worse.”

“I'll take your word on that.” Steve said as he pulled the covers back. “You take your meds?” she was on a super soldier level dosage of painkiller and a few antibiotics for her appendix and bite, which had gone through the scar tissue on her calf.

For the most part she didn't complain about taking them, although the constant drowsiness was her only problem about the situation. Other than the near total bed rest. Anna got through to her after Steve called her.

She stopped trying as hard after the possibility of future issues. She still tried to sit up, Steve can be overbearing on fussing at times. But it was one of the ways he showed his love, so she put up with it.

“I did. Hence why I fell asleep on the sofa.” she said. “I'll probably be out while you and Sam go for your run.” and for most of the morning.

She fell asleep again feeling protected by the one man she trusts the most.

* * *

Joss woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon and her favorite bagels. “Breakfast in Bed, what's the occasion?”

Steve gave her one of his genuine smiles, that are purely Steve Rogers with no trace of Captain America in them. She knew she was probably one of the few people he gave them to. “It's April 24th,”

She tried to figure out what about today was so important in her fog brain, but then suddenly remembered a warm day two years ago when she was walked to the apartment that would change everything. “The day we met.”

“Yep. I also figured you would enjoy your favorites when you can't walk to get them.” the cafe where she got was outside her walking limit. They had picked them up on their way home during their jogs, but the last time they picked them up was before DC.

Joss smiled, “Thank you Steve.” she then grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. “Is this just for me, or..?”

Steve grabbed a tray for himself after placing the first on her lap. “Figured it could be just us. No team, no responsibility, just calm and relaxation.”

“I like that.” Joss said before grabbing his hand and smiling. Enjoying a moment of calm for the first time in what felt like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Steve isn't trying to find Bucky at the moment, his priorities are aimed at keeping his fiancee from hurting herself, and he knows his best friend can take care of himself. We're almost at the end, all that's left after this is the epilogue, which will be longer than the first story's was. Also, I have Barton and Romanoff secretly married as my personal headcanon as to "What Happened in Budapest." Coulson knows. (Tony's freak out was epic and nearly released Hulk). 
> 
> Bull Sharks have been spotted in the Potomac River before, they are capable of breathing Fresh Water. It just bit into scar tissue and titanium-gold alloy lined kevlar.
> 
> Constructive or positive comments and Kudos welcomed.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reminisces over the months following the Fall and Faces a memory from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I own nothing. This is a short chapter, but should finish out the story in a positive way.

_September 2014._

Steve walked with Joss through Central Park, enjoying the crisp fall air. It had been a long five months after the Fall of SHIELD, with several meetings with the government agencies that were scrambling to fill in the holes left.

Stark Industries was helping out with the global protection, stationed out of Avengers Tower, with the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and several solo heroes stepping up to fill in against the surge of Villains that rose up in the aftermath.

There had been several missions all over the world that prevented any searches for Bucky, and brought Clint and Natasha out of hiding. Tony's love-bird/spider jokes started in early May and were still going strong. (He gave one of the women in the building a month before shutting Tony up by force). It had also been a bittersweet time for Steve's personal life.

His younger brother Jeff had died in his sleep a week and a half after the Fall. He was buried in the same cemetery that they buried their mom back in '36. Bruce told him after the funeral that he may have spotted Bucky standing away from the crowd, but Steve was reeling from the lost of his only sibling too much to start up a search effort.

Joss, Sam and Bruce were large parts of helping him grieve in a healthy way. As was Tony oddly enough, even after being told Hydra had been responsible for his parents' deaths. He had taken it as well as expected, and locked himself in his lab for three days.

And having his Ultron program deleted, that thing was going to cause more harm than good.

It helped that Joss's recovery finished out in late June, so that was one less thing he had to worry about after then. Steve and Joss had agreed to post-pone any and all wedding plans until they found a semi-calm time to work on it. For everyone's sanity.

Until then, they were simply enjoying each other's presence. They were closer now then they ever have been, and Steve found himself to be the happier than he's been in months.

“Everything alright?” Joss asked as they walked.

Steve glanced over, “Yeah, just thinking. Why?”

Joss turned to face him. “You just had a look on your face. What were you thinking about?”

He paused. “Life over the last few months. That's all.” Joss moved to grab his hand in comfort. “I know, but I have gotten used to it. Slowly.” he said before kissing her. When he pulled back, Joss was about to say something, but Steve looked over and pulled her behind him.

Standing in front of them was Bucky.

Joss looked annoyed but kept quiet. Steve was prepared to fight if he had to, but really didn't want to fight his best friend again. But he didn't know how Bucky would react. “Hey punk.”

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked. Bucky gave a small smile.

“You made money by selling some of your sketches.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Although I still wonder how you sold the color ones, given you used to be completely colorblind.” Steve lowered his arm in shock.

His total colorblindness wasn't something mentioned in historical records. He was in control. “Bucky?”

“Yep.” Bucky said as he walked over. “Although I am wondering when you got a girlfriend.”

Joss smiled. “We'll have been dating for three years in December.” she held out a hand. “Joss Duncan.”

“Bucky Barnes.” he shook her hand with the metal one. “I'm dead ten minutes and you suddenly get a girlfriend. I should die more often.” Bucky told him. Steve lightly punched him in the arm.

Steve smiled. “At least this one didn't shoot me.” Bucky snorted. “Where you staying?”

“I believe the legal term is 'squatting'.” he paused. “But I was getting lonely, and figured after Jeff joined your ma, I should see how you were.”

Joss gave him a look. “Having a second opinion might help with the graphic novel you're making.” said novel was something he started in the weeks following the Fall. But he hit a wall and Joss pointedly told him she wasn't getting involved with any cases of Writer's Block he had.

“Graphic Novel?”

“It's my story, told my way. I keep getting stuck and no one else in the Tower is unbiased enough or have any artistic inclinations.” Steve pointed a thumb in Joss's direction. “And she says it's my project, so she won't help.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Did you mention the Fishmonger?”

“I believe there was a spit-swear not to speak of that.”

Joss gave them an incredulous look of disbelief. “Good to know spit-swears last beyond death.” he laughed. “And add me as a co-author and we have a deal.”

That raised another question, “I work random hours.” he told him. “How do you feel about maybe, staying with us until the novel finishes?”

Joss gave him a look that said she knew what he was up to, and thankfully supported it. Bucky said he needed to think it over, so Steve and Joss left to continue their walk, and pick up hot chocolates, but Steve received his answer a few hours after getting back to the Tower. “Captain. You have a guest in the lobby.” JARVIS told them while they were starting dinner prep.

"Who could it be?" Joss asked while marinating the steaks.

Steve shrugged as he cut the potatoes. "Might as well head down and find out." Joss nodded before following him out of the apartment.

Steve went to the elevator, and rode down to the Lobby. He walked in, with Joss behind him, and smiled. “Guess it's a good think we have a guest room.” Joss said with a smile.

Bucky smiled as he walked over. “What will Stark say about this?”

“He'll be annoyed about feeding three Super Soldiers.” Steve told him. Which was totally true. “Come on, let's head up.” 

Steve walked to the elevator with Joss and Bucky, feeling confident about his future for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and there could be a third story if I get hit by inspiration again. Constructive or positive comments and kudos welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Joss's car is black. The Harley-Davidson Street 750 really was the bike Steve rode in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next month or so, should my college workload allow me the time to do so. Kudos and positive or constructive comments welcome.


End file.
